Movimiento Voltroniano Latino 2018
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: Me uní al MVL2018 con la idea de que hayan más fanfics latino para este fandom. 15 días con diferentes temáticas y todos narrando las aventuras de los paladines de diferentes maneras.
1. Día 1 - Escapando del Enemigo

Hola, ¿Que tál? ***Corazón***

Me uní a este movimiento y como trabajo, solo pude subir esto hasta ahora en fin de semana, pero la intención es lo que se cuenta, ¿No?

¡Así que sin más traigo acá el primer día del reto _MVL2018_!

Canon divergente, con un _prisionero!Lance_ y un _galra!Keith._

* * *

La alarma retumbando en todos los pasillos le traía un beneficio, llenar su mente de más adrenalina y con ello ignorar el dolor en sus extremidades para obligarse a hacer una cosa; correr. No tenía ninguna idea de hacía donde iba o como podría volver a casa, su propia mente solo repetía una frase cual disco rayado que no había sido usado hace muchos años: _¡Eres libre! ¡Eres libre! ¡Eres libre!_

 _¡Soy libre!_

Lo logró, ¡Finalmente pudo escapar de los druidas! Solo tomó un pequeño descuido de su parte para que lanzara todo su cuerpo en contra de uno y aprovechar la distracción para escapar de esa cámara de tortura de la cual pretendía nunca más volver. Podría gritar y llorar de la alegría o quizá ya lo estaba haciendo, todo era muy confuso por el exceso de adrenalina más la fuerte alarma más los pasos de los sentries y guardias que sin lugar a duda estaban persiguiéndolo, si es que el tener que haber esquivado y hasta golpeado a uno para quitarle su blaster no significaba nada.

Solo se detuvo cuando se vio preso de una cruzada, viendo de forma frenética hacía ambas direcciones.

¿Izquierda, derecha? ¿A cuál ir? ¿Cuál le llevaría a la salida? ¡Estúpidos galra, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan complejos hasta con su propia base espacial?!

Izquierda, derecha. Su respiración se entrecortaba, el blaster en sus manos se resbalaba por sus sudorosas y temblorosas manos. Izquierda, derecha. Todo su cuerpo dolía, más sabía que debía salir de ahí o el dolor será peor, aumenta constante y disminuye tan poco. Izquierda, derecha. Si ellos lo atrapaban lo volverían a meter dentro de esa cámara, si desobedecía lo lanzarían de regreso a la Arena a luchar hasta que este cubierto de sangre, la de ellos.

 _ **IzquierdaDerechaIzquierdaDerechaIzquierdaDerecha.**_

Alguien tomó de su brazo y gritó, girando para disparar ciegamente con el arma y darle por mera suerte al objetivo quién siseaba tomando su brazo sobre su herida humeante. El galra lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, mechones de su casi oscuro cabello cubrían un poco sus ojos, tan diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado y que por alguna razón no estaban llenos de ese deseo casi salvaje de hacerle daño pero si con la misma curiosidad que a vece veía en los druidas justo antes de insertar cosas dentro de su cuerpo.

- _No te muevas_ –Demandó tratando de sonar lo más firme, esperando que el temblor de sus manos no se notase.

El galra suspiró, poco a poco irguiéndose, mostrando ser más alto que él por un par de centímetros y que en apariencia tenía facciones más humanoides que el resto de los galra con los que se había topado, el purpura de su piel era más pálido y su cabello era, pues… Morado, excepto por las puntas que parecían ser de un tono como rosa y rozaban casi con sus hombros, vestido con los trajes espaciales de los pilotos de guerra de la flota.

- _No vengo aquí para pelear_ –Él dijo, elevando sus manos en forma de rendición.- _Vengo a ayudarte a huir de aquí._

- _¿A-Ayudarme?_ –Se rio con sorna, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.- _¿Tú, un galra? ¿Querer ayudarme? ¡Pfff! ¿Te crees que soy estúpido?_

- _Escucha, no tenemos tiempo_ –El galra frunció más el ceño y se atrevió a dar un paso adelante.- _Tienes solo una oportunidad de salir de aquí y hacer algo bueno por el universo, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad Lance?_

Lance casi dejaba caer el arma, su boca entreabierta viendo con dolorosa sorpresa hacía el galra frente a él. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escucho su nombre, desde el día en que fue tomado por la fuerza de la seguridad de la academia y terminar a millones de distancia en el vasto espacio en donde solo servía como alguna especie de experimento y entretenimiento para esa raza de salvajes gobernante tiránicos. Tanto tiempo que incluso él comenzó a olvidar como se pronunciaba, como cierta frase se pronunciaba en su lengua materna e inglés, como olía el océano o como se sentía las caricias de mamá y los abrazos de papá.

Dios, extrañaba mucho la Tierra.

- _¿No me vas a regresar con los druidas?_ –Preguntó, el galra asintió acercándose un paso más hacia adelante. Lance miró al suelo un par de segundos y luego hacía la cruzada, habiendo olvidado por completo que todavía no había tomado una decisión, miró hacía el galra otra vez con la duda y el miedo escrito en sus ojos.- _¿No regresaré a la arena, v-verdad?_

- _No_ –Concedió acercándose un poco más, y bajo sus brazos para después estirar su mano hacía él.- _Confía en mí._

Lance miró hacía la mano que esperaba por él, como la de cualquier otro galra y aun así era diferente, más… _Amable_. Miró a la suya unos segundos, pequeñas cicatrices que decoraban sus dedos por aquí y por allá, las uñas demacradas por las incontables peleas donde debía usarlas para sacarse al enemigo de encima, al regresar su mirada al galra este le esperaba con paciencia a pesar de la obvia alarma que seguía resonando en el fondo.

Gracioso, recién ahora se fijaba que los ojos del chico eran de una rara combinación entre gris y púrpura.

Dudoso acercaba su mano a la otra, apenas rozando con la yema de sus dedos los contrario y antes de siquiera poder poner palma contra palma, el galra le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y forzó su brazo tras su espalda seguido del otro, apretó ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra le cubrió la boca, el blaster que cargaba cayó de golpe al suelo por el súbito movimiento, en ese momento un grupo de guardias aparecieron con blasters en sus manos, los ojos de Lance se abrieron con fuerza en ese momento e intentó ver hacía el chico sobre su hombro, tenía una expresión muy neutra que era difícil de descifrar para él.

 _No…_

- _Lo encontré deambulando cerca de los cazas, me disparó pero pude_ atraparlo –Dijo con cierta sorna, poniendo una sonrisa ladina que mostraba un poco de sus colmillos.- _¿Así que este es el famoso Tirador? ¿Cómo este tipo ha durado con vida en la arena todo este tiempo? Los druidas deben tenerle un cariño muy especial si lo mantienen vivo hasta ahora._

- _Escuché que algunos de ellos lo usan para… Complacer ciertas necesidades_ –Uno de los guardias dijo, poniendo una bastante perturbadora sonrisa que solo logró que un escalofrió recorriera a Lance y comenzará a agitarse, el galra apretaba con más fuerza su agarre en su brazo para mantenerlo quieto.

- _Yo solo escuche que el chico es como un lujo por aquí_ , -Decía otro de ellos, subiendo un hombro al mirar a sus compañeros _.- El peleador favorito de la arena, el experimento favorito de los druidas; es una pena que solo los altos mandos pueden poner una mano sobre él_ –El guardia suspiró, lamentándose que no tuviera el cargo suficiente para hacer con Lance lo que se le plazca, y eso solo ganó que el mencionado se estremeciera de nuevo.- _Quisiera poder subir mi rango para poder usarlo apropiadamente, solo tengo la suerte de escucharlo gritar cuando estoy patrullando las celdas de prisioneros._

- _Vamos, el sujeto es solo carne y puros_ _huesos_ –El tercero de ellos comentó, arrugando su nariz con visible asco.- _Los terranios son frágiles y débiles, odiaría tener a alguien así en la cama._

Lance lloriqueo con fuerza, sino fuera por la mano que bloqueaba todo el sonido. Se agitaba con fuerza entre los brazos del galra que solo hacía era apretar más su agarre; ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todos los galras son iguales! ¿Qué razones tendría él para confiar en la palabra de un galra? Por ellos es que había terminado al otro extremo de la galaxia, es por ellos que había comenzado a olvidar como luce el rostro de su madre o como se siente el sol quemar tu piel. ¿Por qué debía de confiar en un galra? ¡A ellos no les importa un " _terranio_ " como él! Solo era un objeto con el que se entretenían verlo combatir hasta desfallecer en la arena, o una muñeca con la cual complacerse cuando sentía esas necesidades, o una rata de laboratorio para aprender cosas distintas en un cuerpo débil y huesudo; y siguió agitándose con violencia hasta que el chico lo obligo a ponerse recto y pegarse a su pecho, podía sentir su respiración sobre su nuca logrando que su cuerpo reaccionara estremeciéndose.

- _Confía en mí, ¿Ok?_ –Abrió sus ojos cuando escucho la voz susurrante del chico sobre su nuca. Giró con la intención de verlo de reojo sobre su hombro otra vez, el chico galra no le estaba mirando pero podía notar por la manera en como apretaba su mandíbula y fruncía el ceño que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba. Por unos míseros segundos los ojos grises del chico le miraron y con eso fue suficiente para que la mente sobrecargada de adrenalina de Lance pudiera captar esa pequeña pero fuerte decisión en aquellos ojos.

Confiar o no, igual no tenía muchas elecciones.

- _Yo lo llevaré de regreso a su celd_ a –Dijo, reforzando el agarre en su brazo y obligándolo quedarse quieto.- _Quién sabe que podría hacer si nos descuid-¡AUCH!_

Yep, Lance le mordió la mano y no se arrepiente en nada por ello.

 _-¡Son imbéciles si creen que volveré a ese lugar de nuevo!_ –Siseó, agitándose con violencia de nuevo.- _¡Me importa una mierda si termino sin un brazo o un ojo, como sea posible saldré de este basurero lejos de ustedes, malditos gatos purpura!_

- _El chico tiene agallas_ –El guardia menos interesado dio un paso hacia adelante, importándole poco o nada que el humano lo viera con odio y le gruñera mientras le tomaba de forma brusca del mentón.- _Ya veo porqué el comandante de la flota está interesado en ti._

Alejó su mano rápido cuando intentó morderle, Lance siseó al sentir al chico jalándolo obligándole a avanzar hacia adelante, haciendo que de vez en cuando se tropezará con sus propios pies y le mirara con molestia. El chico lo miró diciendo un " _camina_ " con voz fuerte para disimular con sus otros compañeros, tomándolo con brusquedad de su hombro para sostenerle más recto.

Lance caminaba mirando hacía el suelo y chasqueando su lengua, no mentía cuando dijo que no le importaba perder un brazo (La dignidad la perdió en el justo momento que vio sus manos llenas de la sangre de otros esclavos por primera vez). Con fuerza mordía su labio inferior pensando en mil y una formas de planear su siguiente escape y añadir a su lista negra al galra de ojos multicolores con un apretado traje espacial, abrió los ojos al sentir como el pulgar de ese chico hacía pequeños círculos sobre su muñeca en el justo lugar donde podía sentir su acelerado pulso; ¿Acaso el galra trataba de calmarlo y algo? Puede que sea un muy raro y peculiar gesto, ojalá Lance pudiera verlo de esa forma.

- _Sigue caminando_ –Escuchó al chico hablar por lo bajo, solo para él.- _Tenemos que hacerles creer que vamos a tu celda._

De nuevo, volvió a mirarle de reojo sobre su hombro y esta vez el galra le miraba de regreso. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del alíen o cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a él, ese galra solo asintió como si con ello todas y cada una de las preguntas de Lance podría contestarse con ese gesto y el humano estuvo muy cerca de decirle gracias muy sarcásticamente, que gracias a él es posible que termine otro mes más peleando en la arena o en confinamiento solitario, o ambos si los druidas se sentían desolados.

Pero, como se dijo antes, no tenía muchas opciones más que seguir su juego y ver hasta donde llegaría.

-0-

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad en la flota, cada quién volvía a su puesto designado y la alarma había sido apagada, aunque quizá se apagó ya hace un tiempo pero Lance no había prestado la suficiente atención para eso.

Lance y su acompañante se han mantenido silenciosos todo ese tiempo, solo el ocasional gruñido del humano cuando un galra volteaba a mirarlo y el recordatorio del chico que tenía que seguir caminando, justo habían llegado a otra cruzada de las tantas que debía tener ese lugar y se detuvieron, el galra miró hacía varias direcciones antes de soltarlo y alejarse un paso, mirando hacia atrás por si alguien venía.

- _Bien,_ -Masculló.- _Tenemos que-_

De nuevo se vio imposibilitado de terminar esa frase cuando Lance había girado rápido para tomarle del brazo y arremeterlo contra la pared, le sostenía con fuerza del brazo herido contra su espalda. Movió la cabeza a cuesta para poder ver al humano sobre su hombro mientras apretaba los dientes.

- _Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez_ –Exigió Lance, tratando de sonar lo más amenazante que podía.- _¿Por qué tengo que confiar en ti?_

- _Por qué soy la única opción que tienes para regresar a la Tierra_ –Decía, siseando de dolor cuando Lance lo apretó más contra la pared.- _Y detener el Imperio Galra antes de que invada tu sistema solar._

- _¿Por qué debería creer en tu palabra?_ –Exigió otra vez, y para dejar el punto más en claro, sobre el cuello del galra coloco el filo de la _daga_ que le había quitado minutos antes, sorprendiendo al alíen por ello.- _Tu raza no ha hecho más que joderme a mí y al resto de los prisioneros, ¿Por qué tengo que creer que uno de ustedes tiene corazón y que quiere ayudar a los demás?_

- _Escucha, no creas en mí si es lo que quieres, pero no voy a descansar hasta tenerte a ti fuera de este lugar dentro de una capsula de escape_ –De nuevo había ese brillo en su ojo, una determinación fuerte que quemaba con la misma intensidad que una bala de un blaster.- _¡Si me cuesta la vida hacerlo lo haré, no hay mejor gloria para un galra que morir haciendo lo que es justo!_

- _¡Basta! ¡No quiero que nadie tenga que morir por mí, aún si es un galra!_ –Chasqueó con la lengua, apretando el filo de la daga sobre la yugular sin llegar a cortar la piel, aún.- _¿Qué es lo que tú quieres de mí? No creo que ningún otro galra se hubiera lanzado a ayudar a un ser tan débil como yo sin esperar una cosa a cambio; ¿Qué quieres? Porqué si es lo que pienso eso no lo tendrás tan fácil._

El galra resopló por la nariz, negando como pudo con la cabeza y fisurándose de forma no intencionada la piel, un hilillo de sangre descendía por la pulida hoja de la daga, Lance apretó el mango de la daga y contuvo su respiración, fijando sus ojos azules en el rostro del galra y no en la sangre que brotaba de su herida, que ni siquiera estaba ni un solo centímetro de tocar su piel. Que Lance no pensaba en verdad en cortarle la yugular, o en apuñalarlo por la espalda, o golpearlo hasta dejarlo semi-consciente, o de dispararle tantas veces hasta quedarse sin una sola bala de plasma, o de gritar y rasgar con sus propias manos para sacarse al monstruo de encima y arrancarle un ojo y oído con tal de que no lo maten.

Ese chico no lo iba a matar, ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_

Porqué sino tendría que matarlo él primero, no tenía opción, era su vida o la de ellos. Esa era la regla de la Arena, él necesita sobrevivir, debe hacerlo para volver a casa. Necesitaba volver a la tierra, volver a su hogar, a casa…

- _Lance_ –Su nombre dicho por una suave voz lo hizo salir de su tramo de pensamientos parpadeando un par de veces.- _No puedo hacer que me creas, tan solo juro que no quiero lastimarte, mi única petición es que nos ayudes a terminar esta guerra._

 _-¿C-Cómo?_ –Titubeo confuso, no tomando en cuenta como hablaba en plural.

- _Voltron_ –De nuevo había determinación en sus ojos.- _Uno de sus partes, el León Azul, está en la Tierra, puedo enviarte de regreso a la tierra para que puedas buscarlo._

- _N-No, no lo entiendo_ –Poco a poco fue soltando al galra para alejarse de él, pasando su mano por su cabello, estaba más largo, mucho más desde la última vez que se lo había cortado con sus propios medios.- _¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me escogerían a mí?_

Un ruido hizo que el humano se sobresaltara y diera vuelta en dirección a donde creía haberlo escuchado, sosteniendo con fuerza la daga en una posición de pelea mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de forma violenta. No le importaba irse incompleto a la tierra, como sea regresaría allá así tuviera que atravesar el frio corazón de Zarkon con sus manos desnudas, y un chillido agudo escapó de su garganta cuando por segunda vez le habían tomado del brazo y estaba por clavarle a quién sea que lo sostuviera la daga. Solo que se encontró siendo rodeado por un par de brazos y pegado tanto al pecho como al hombro del galra que quería ayudarle.

El galra le estaba dando un abrazo, y era tan raro que el humano se tensó de forma automática quedando con sus brazos extendidos a los lados y con una cara de sorpresa, más el chico le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y el otro subió para palmear la cabeza de Lance de forma suave.

¿Acaso estaba tratando de calmarlo? Porqué… Porqué…

- _Si fuera mi decisión,_ -Le decía en su oído con la misma voz suave de antes.- _Te enviaría directo a la Tierra y me aseguraría de que nunca más vuelvas a pasar por este infierno otra vez, pero necesitamos más ayuda de lo que creíamos y Voltron es la única arma en todo el universo que podría detener a Zarkon de una vez por todas._

Se separó tan solo unos centímetros de él y las manos del galra se movieron hasta tomar con suavidad su rostro y pegar su frente con la del humano. Lance volvió a contener su aliento viendo hacía los profundos ojos del alíen, tan cerca estaba que no solo podía sentir su respiración sino que podía ver que sus irises eran de un oscuro tono de púrpura que fácilmente se enmascaraba como gris.

- _Por favor ayúdanos, Lance MCclain, eres nuestras únicas_ esperanza –Ok, Lance no quiso reírse de eso, en verdad, ¡La carcajada se salió sola! No pudo más que alejarse y poner su mano en la boca para evitar reír con fuerza.

- _Lo siento, lo siento_ –Se limpiaba una lágrima con su pulgar.- _No creía que ustedes conocieran Star Wars._

 _-¿Star qué?_ –Preguntó el galra subiendo una ceja, Lance se rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. El galra frunció su ceño y abrió su boca, probablemente queriendo preguntar que tiene que ver una guerra de las estrellas con la guerra que estaba sucediendo ahora, y ahora era su turno de mostrarse sorprendido cuando el humano se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza, pegando su barbilla en su hombro.

- _Eres raro, pero bueno… Para ser un galra_ –Dijo y su sonrisa solo se amplió al escuchar al galra bufar. Cuando por fin se separaron, Lance tomó su brazo derecho con su mano y miró hacía la cruzada.- _Muéstrame el camino._

- _Sígueme_ –Se le adelantó un par de pasos caminando hacia la derecha, girando a verle y estirar su mano hacía él- _Varios agentes están ayudándonos justo ahora para que lleguemos a salvo a la capsula de escape._

Esta vez Lance solo le vio la mano un par de minutos, estirando la suya para tomarla y estrecharla.

- _Ok, líder de equipo, te sigo…. Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con agentes?_

-0-

En efecto, al parecer si habían otras personas ayudando al chico a escabullir a un prisionero bajo las narices del comandante de la flota, por lo menos tuvo tres infartos cuando creyó que habían sido descubiertos solo para que los sentries de repente se apagaran o los bots de vigilancia pasaran a su lado como si no lo hubieran detectado o que el galra lo hubiera empujado hacía un depósito de implementos de limpieza para esconderse cuando una patrulla pasaba y que por ello solo lograra que Lance lo mordiera de regreso por el súbito movimiento, esta vez en el hombro y de nuevo no se arrepentía. Habían llegado a las capsulas de escape, una de ellas ya se encontraba abierta por lo que entraron sin problemas, en lo que el humano miraba a su alrededor el galra avanzó al panel de control agregando las coordenadas del destino.

- _¿Sabes? Si tuviera que pensarlo bien, diría que tenías planeado todo_ esto –Dijo, mirando hacía la espalda del chico.

- _Si_ –Contestó simple sin apartar su mirada del panel.- _Estábamos planeando sacarte hoy mismo, pero parece que te nos adelantaste._

Un pitido indico al galra que las coordenadas estaban lista y la capsula se encendió por completo, listo para ser lanzada en cualquier minuto.

- _Lance,_ -El galra giró, se acercó hasta donde él mientras que sacaba una cosa de su traje, entregándoselo al humano.- _Esto contiene las coordenadas del León Azul en la Tierra, si encontramos a Voltron tendremos posibilidades de terminar con la guerra._

- _Bueno viejo, tú me ayudaste a escapar_ –Colocó su manos sobre su cintura, rascando su cabeza. _\- Supongo que te debo una._

Tomó el objeto en su mano, era una especie de celular super avanzado y bastante alienígeno, y si Lance pudo aprender a como hackear el Iphone de su hermana cuando tenía 12 años entonces podría con esto.

- _Es mejor que te vayas ahora, no sé cuánto tiempo más mis compañeros podrán mentirle a los druidas y al comandante de que en realidad no estás en tu celda y yo no estoy en mi puesto_ –Apenas hizo el ademan de moverse para salir de la capsula, justo cuando el humano le tomó de la muñeca.

- _Espera, yo eh…_ -Bajo su mirada un momento, mordiendo su labio tratando de meterse en la cabeza que sí, él estaba a punto de hacer eso y debía ser educado, tal como se le había enseñado.- _Gracias por, eh, sacarme de aquí y eso. Y creo que uhm, debo pedirte disculpas por haberte disparado y golpeado, y amenazado con tu daga, supongo que debería lamentarme el haberte mordido pero la verdad es que no, te lo merecías._

El galra solo resopló negando con la cabeza, una minúscula sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro colocando la mano sobre el hombro del humano.

- _Eres más valiente de lo que no dejas ver, Lance_ –Le apretó el hombro de forma amistosa.- _Tu puedes, no… Tú serás un excelente paladín cuando sea el momento._

 _¿Paladín?_ ¿Qué demonios era eso? Ojalá a Lance pudieran darle una ración de comida por cada vez que un galra le hablaba sobre cosas de las cuales es posible que nunca tuviera una respuesta en concreta, pero de forma muy dura aprendió que lo mejor era no preguntar siempre y solo asentir aunque no comprendiera, por lo que eso hizo por fuerza del hábito, y al parecer era la respuesta que el galra necesitaba para que su sonrisa se ensanchara y palmeará su cabeza de forma juguetona.

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_ –Preguntó, pasando su mano por su cabello.- _No puedo seguir llamándote chico galra o estúpido todo el tiempo._

- _Keith_ –Respondió. Salió de la capsula, volteando a ver hacía Lance una última vez en lo que estiraba su mano hacía el panel en la pared.- _La Espada de Marmora está de tu lado, recuerda eso. Nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión._

- _¿Espada de Marmora?_ –Preguntó al aire cuando las puertas de la capsula se cerraron y la pequeña nave comenzó a temblar hasta ser expulsada a gran velocidad al espacio, estando en piloto automático lo que le daba todo el tiempo posible a Lance de poder descansar.

Y no podía.

Debería ya no tener nada de adrenalina generándose en su cabeza al estar fuera de peligro, y ese cosquilleo que sentía en sus brazos y piernas no era más que la emoción de saber cómo cada segundo la nave se alejaba más y más de aquella terrible prisión en la que estuvo viviendo por quien sabe cuánto, no más druidas, no más experimentos, no más peleas a muerte en la arena. No más ofrecimientos como un trofeo para un alto cargo. Quería pensar que no volvería a ver otro galra en su vida si tan solo eso no fuera mentira.

Keith, quizá era el único galra al cual valía la pena volver a ver, y mantendría esa promesa de que lo haría cuando menos se lo esperara.

Y mientras más y más se alejaba la capsula, surcando estrellas y constelaciones, su sonrisa más se ensanchaba y el nudo en su garganta más se aflojaba dejando que los sollozos que se contenía desde hace mucho salieran con más libertad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría dormir en paz.

Porqué es _libre_ ahora.

Regresaría a casa.


	2. Día 2 - Amor no correspondido

No tengo mucho que decir de este, solo espero que no me maten por lo que estan a punto de leer ¿?

Más información, al final.

* * *

Matt estaba un poco impresionado de ver a su pequeña hermana hablar tan emocionada con una olkari sobre flores; _¿Pidge? ¿Hablando sobre flores? ¡Si, como no!_ Eso fue lo que pensó soltando una carcajada cuando uno de los rebeldes se lo habían comentado, ahora que lo vio no sabía si preguntarle a Ryner si aquello que le dio de comer estaba contaminado o si por fin la gravedad le había afectado lo suficiente. De todas formas, le hacía feliz ver FELIZ a su hermanita aun cuando hablaba sobre flores –Dios, que todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que Pidge, la que dice tener alergia a todo lo que contenga **CLOROFILA** este como niña con un dulce sobre una planta.-

Matt se preguntaba si es que esa flor se convertía en alguna especie de arma mortal y por eso la emoción.

- _Y esta flor es Kardiás_ –El olkari le entregaba en sus manos una pequeña maceta con una sola flor o eso parecía. El tallo era de un tono lila y el botón de un tono grisáceo. O sea si era una planta, pero parecía como si estuviera dormida… ¡O muerta! Por la forma en como su botón parecía agachado y sin vida.

Pidge miraba a la flor con suma fascinación que solo hizo que Matt resoplará con gracia.

- _Esto es tan cool_ –Dijo con ese tono de voz que solo usaba cuando hablaba de robots o de códigos imposibles, Matt se rio acercándose a ella y tomando de sus manos la pequeña maceta.- _¡Hey!_

- _¿Ahora te interesa la botánica? ¡Los olkaris en verdad dejaron una gran impresión en ti!_ –Decía con gracia ojeando la pequeña planta y tratando de evitar que Pidge se lo quitara de las manos, lo cual era bastante sencillo con solo poner la mano sobre su cabeza y empujarla.- _¿Esta flor te puede dar la respuesta de ese código en el cual estas estancada? ¡Quién sabe! ¿Y si lo descubrimos?_

Antes de que Pidge pudiera detenerlo, Matt apenas había rozado con su dedo el pequeño botón de la planta. El botón comenzó a crecer abriéndose, todos los pétalos pasaron a ser un hermoso blanco casi platinado, con pequeñas motas negras en el centro de la flor. ¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que hacía? Matt movió de un lado a otro la macetita en su mano, esperando a que la flor hiciera algo, puso de nuevo su dedo sobre el pétalo esperando a que se transformara en algo nuevo, y nada.

- _Yo creo que esta flor está dañada_ –Volteó a ver a sus acompañantes y… Ok, ¿Por qué la olkari le veía con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro? (La mano sobre su boca incluso) ¿Y por qué Pidge apretaba así de fuerte sus labios con esa expresión de amargura?- _¿Qué? ¿Esta flor es venenosa? ¿Me voy a morir?_

 _-¡No, idiota, no es eso!_ –Bufó Pidge rodando los ojos, luego suspiró rascando su nuca.- _Es un poco más complicado…_

 _-¿De qué forma?_ –Tildaba su cabeza sin entender, su hermana giró a ver hacía la olkari que le acompañaba y Matt le miró también, la chica parpadeó un par de veces hasta comprender lo que sucedía.

- _O-Oh, Kardiás es una flor que solo crece en nuestras tierras_ –Decía, elevando un dedo para marcar su punto.- _Es llamada "la flor del corazón", por qué una vez alguien la toca, el botón se abre y sus pétalos adoptan el color de tus sentimientos._

- _Hahaha, ¿Qué?_ –De repente todo se volvió muy incómodo, y la manera en como Pidge seguía apretando sus labios no lo hacía sentir mejor. La olkari notó lo tenso entre los hermanos y se excusó diciendo que debía hacer algo junto a Ryner, haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejando solo al paladín verde junto a su hermano mayor.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacía la pequeña y hermosa florecilla que tenía el mayor entre sus manos. Matt estaba tentado a dejar la maceta en el piso de forma lenta, alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, ver la planta aunque inocente hacía que la tensión en su cuerpo aumentara de forma considerable. ¿Una flor que se adapta a tus sentimientos? De haber sido otra ocasión, Matt se hubiera reído con ganas diciendo que eso era biológicamente imposible pues una flor no se conectaría a un nivel celular con tu hipotálamo, entonces fue abducidos por alienígenas enterándose que sí, esas cosas pueden pasar y son más comunes de lo que aparentan.

¡Pero esto no significaba nada!

Pidge mordía insistente su labio inferior y Matt estaba cerca de decirle que parara, que solo haría es romperse los labios, la chica suspiro desordenando su cabello con la mano.

- _Vamos tonto, busquemos a los demás chicos, tengo muchas otras cosas geniales que mostrarle_ –Le tomo de la muñeca para jalarle con ella y en ningún momento algunos de los dos habló sobre la pequeña y blanca flor que Matt todavía seguía cargando en sus manos.

De cierta manera, temía que se cayera y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-0-

- _O sea, ¿Estas pequeñas y adorables flores pueden mostrarte tus sentimientos más profundos con solo cambiar de color?_ –Preguntaba Hunk, en una de sus grandes manos cargaba una maceta con la flor cuyo botón seguía cerrado, verlo con ese objeto era totalmente chistoso, parecía un gigante.

- _Lyn me dijo que en si lo que refleja es a la persona en quién más piensas_ –Agitaba su mano hacía la mesa frente a ella la cual tenía otras diversidades de plantas además de la Kardiá.- _Y una vez toma un color es difícil que la flor vuelva a cerrarse o a tornarse de otra forma, en especial si tus sentimientos son muy fuertes._

- _Eso suena cool_ –Lance admiraba su propia florecilla en su mano, una sonrisa casi felina se abría paso en su cara.- _Apuesto a que mi flor me ayudará a conquistar el corazón de mi amada cuando vea los hermosos colores que tiene._

Batió sus cejas de arriba abajo logrando que Hunk rodara los ojos, Pidge de su parte solo tenía una enorme sonrisa pícara que solo se ensanchaba cuando Lance toco el botón sucediendo lo mismo que ocurrió con su hermano antes, el botón se extendió hasta que cada pétalo estaba libre tornándose en dos diferentes tonos en degradado, desde en medio comenzaba en un intenso tojo y las puntas terminaban en negro, además cada pétalo pétalos tenían franjas púrpuras.

- _Uhm, ¿Qué?_ –Lance parpadeó un par de veces, volteando de un lado a otro la flor buscando alguna falla- _Esto no eran los colores que esperaba._

- _Oh por dios_ –Hunk inhaló por la boca, apretando sus labios por unos segundos sin lograr que las risillas se escaparan sin su permiso- _¡Hasta la flor sabes que estas en super negación, hermano!_

- _¿AH?_ –La cara de Lance se coloró de un peligroso tono rojo, bufando y frunciendo sus cejas.- _¡Para que sepas que estaba pensando en Allura!_

- _¿Ah sí? ¿Y en que colores pensabas que se volvería?_ –Preguntaba la chica del grupo, la sonrisa traviesa se mantenía en su lugar.

- _No lo sé, algo rosa y pomposo… ¡O hasta ese hermoso blanco casi plateado que tiene la flor de Matt!_

- _¿Qué yo qué?_ –El mencionado no había prestado nada de atención a lo que sucedía con sus amigos, estaba muy concentrado viendo de forma fija a su propia flor como si con ellos pudiera hacer que combustionara espontáneamente por medio de la fuerza de voluntad.

(Hizo que una planta gigante se volviera un arma usando su mente, ¿Quién dice que no puede hacer eso?)

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que Matt hizo esa flor mientras pensaba en Allura pero yo no puedo?_ –Dramatizaba Lance como de costumbre, aun así no se atrevía a soltar la pequeña planta de su mano.

- _No inútil, lo que te dice es que Allura no es la dueña de tu corazón al parecer_ –Y tal como Lance había hecho antes, batió sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma sugestiva haciendo que el paladín azul se encogiera de hombros.- _¿Hay alguien más en tu corazón, Lance? ¿Alguien que esta con los galras justo ahora?_

- _¡No, no hay nadie!_ –Se apresuró a decir, el rojo pasando a su cuello y orejas.

- _Viejo, la Kardiá no te miente, acepta esas emociones en tu corazón y serás feliz_ –Le decía Hunk con voz solemne, como si fuera un gurú para estas cosas, ambos paladines comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas por la cara de total indignación de Lance.

Matt era el único que estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba entre los paladines, su concentración puesta al ciento un por ciento en la planta que cargaba en sus manos. Blanco, los rayos del sol hacía que tuviera ciertos reflejos plateados en esto y las motas negras variaban en tamaño, comenzando siendo grandes desde el centro hasta hacerse pequeñas hacía arriba, por mucho que se esforzaba en decirse que una pequeña flor no se estaba burlando de él –Además de ser imposible.- sabía que negar esos sentimientos que cada día buscaba la forma de enterrarlos más y más con la esperanzas de que desaparecieran. ¿Saben? A veces Matt bromeaba diciendo que deseaba que su vida fuera como un _anime shoujo_ , y fuera esa personaje que todos los días una chica nueva le dejaba una carta de amor en su casillero, le ofrecían comida y siempre querían estar junto a él de una forma u otra.

Su vida no resultó ser más como un _rom-com_ donde él es ese personaje recurrente que nunca encontraba el amor y estaba condenado a ser virgen a los cuarenta y tantos años de edad. Y no, no estaba exagerando porqué de repente una flor le recordó que es tristemente soltero sino que le recordaba lo tan lejano que estaba esa persona para él aún si estuviera justo a su lado.

A veces, no siempre se obtiene lo que uno más quiere, y muchas veces lo que más se quiere ya lo tiene alguien más.

Alguien con mucha más importancia que _tú._

- _¿Matt?_ –Eso hizo que reaccionara y parpadeando un par de veces se giró para ver hacía Pidge que le veía con las cejas caídas.

 _Oh no, Katie, por favor no me mires así._

-Ejem, -Carraspeó, llevando una mano a su nuca y sonriendo de forma apenada.- _Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento, ¿Qué me decían?_

- _Lance quería saber si pretendes entregarle esa flor a Allura_ –Preguntó Hunk, señalando a su amigo con el pulgar.- _Es decir, esos son obviamente los colores de Allura, ¿No? Un blanco muy puro, como su cabello._

Matt volvió a parpadear mirando a cada uno de los chicos, decidiendo ignorar las miradas triste que le enviaba su pequeña hermana forzándose a sonreír con burla y poner una mano en su pecho para dramatizar mejor la cosa.

- _¡Por supuesto que pretendo mostrarle mi hermosa flor a la bella princesa Allura_! –Exclamaba en voz alta, pasando una mano por su cabello como si se lo tirará para atrás.- _A diferencia de alguien, yo no tengo miedo de entregarle mi flor a mi crush._

Puso mucho énfasis en la palabra _crush_ , Pidge volvió a morder sus labios.

- _¡Oh vamos! ¿Tú también?_ –Lance solo se hundía en su asiento, su rostro parecía estar al borde de una combustión en cualquier segundo.- _¡No es gracioso chicos, ya basta!_

- _Y hablando de cosas graciosas_ –Se levantó de su asiento, palmeando un por su pantalón.- _En verdad tengo que hablar con la princesa sobre unas cosas de la coalición, nos vemos ahora chicos; ¡Avísenme si Lance ya decidió aceptar su obvio crush por Keith!_

- _¡NO TENGO NINGUN TIPO DE CRUSH POR ESE SUJETO!_ –Escuchó a Lance gritar y a Hunk reírse con fuerza, jadeando muchas veces.

Mientras más se alejaba de esa sala, más difícil era ignorar la mirada preocupada que su hermana pequeña le daba.

-0-

- _Princesa,_ -Las puertas de la sala de control se abrieron un leve wosh, dando varios pasos hacia delante.- _Necesito decirle sobre… ¡Woah-ho-ho! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

No es la primera vez que Matt entra en una situación incómoda (El premio se lo sigue llevando la vez que entro al cuarto de sus padres mientras ellos estaban en medio de algo que prefiere alejarse ahora de esa imagen mental, _muchas gracias_ ). Ahí estaba, la princesa Allura, tan bella y resplandeciente como siempre, abrazando con todas sus fuerza a Shiro el cual de forma delicada regresaba el abrazo con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer. Estaban tan cerca del uno al otro que era difícil saber en dónde comenzaba la princesa y donde terminaba el paladín negro. Ambos, al darse cuenta de la intromisión de Matt, se separaron a una corta distancia que dijera " _no estamos haciendo nada_ " pero que se notara que estaban juntos.

- _Oh, Matt, me alegra que estés aquí_ –Decía ella un tanto jadeante, sus mejillas pintadas en rosa mientras que dejaba sobre una silla el ramo de kardiás rosas con motas plateadas y juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho.- _Tenemos que discutir sobre la búsqueda de provisiones y más medicamentos para la coalición, y que…_

 _¡Esa maldita flor!_ Deliberadamente dejó la suya en la sala cuando se acercaba para acá pues no quería que la reunión se volviera incómoda con la presencia de sus tontos sentimientos en frente de esas personas. Y ahí estaban, un ramo pomposo y romántico envuelto en papel con un lazo rojo que les sostenía. Ese definitivamente eran los colores de Allura, y que sin importar que tantas veces intentara pensar en la princesa esa planta sería más lista y le dijera " _Esa no es la persona en que en verdad piensas_ ".

 _-¿Matt?_ –De nuevo, le obligaron a salir de sus pensamientos. Parpadeando un par de veces se giró a ver hacía la persona que le tomaba del hombro, tan solo para ver que Shiro se le había acercado y que en sus ojos grises mostraba gran preocupación por él.- _¿Estas bien? La princesa estaba explicando sobre el itinerario de la coalición y tú parecías ido._

 _Ah, Shiro._

El piloto estrella de la academia, su capitán y un gran amigo con el cual convivió por casi un año tanto en Kerberos como en esa prisión galra. Una vez Matt pensó que tenía mucha suerte de tener al mismísimo Takashi Shirogane en su equipo cuando su papá le había dicho quién iba a ser su capitán y como él intentaba verse cool durante todo el viaje hacía Kerberos para impresionar al hombre el cual es el afamado ídolo de muchos cadetes y soldados, incluido. Shiro es exactamente a como lo era durante Kerberos, una buena persona con un gran corazón que se preocupa mucho por el bienestar y seguridad de su equipo, de sus amigos. Quizá el tiempo en la arena lo hizo más precavido y reservado, y aun así seguía siendo esa clase de persona que no dudarías ni un segundo en sostenerte de él cuando todo parecía ir mal, que buscaría la forma de aconsejarte y hacerte sentir mejor aún si eso significaba quedar en ridículo destruyendo su famosa reputación.

Shiro era la clase de persona que cualquiera tendría sentimientos por él.

Matt sonrió negando con la cabeza, esperando mucho que no se notara lo forzada que esta se veía y que fuera más despreocupada.

- _Hahaha, lo siento_ –Agito sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y luego miró a Shiro, dándole un codazo amistoso en el pecho.- _Es que todavía no me creo que por fin le confesaste tu doloroso crush a la princesa, ¿Esto significa que ahora eres parte de la realeza, eeeeh?_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y dio otro codazo amistoso cuando Shiro bufó y llevo su mano a su barbila, pero la sonrisa bobalicona más las mejillas rojas solo hacían que Matt tuviera más material del cual burlarse. Allura de su parte se reía por lo bajo, con una mano sobre su boca y sus mejillas igual de rojas, ahí fue cuando el rebelde aprovechó para acercarse a ella y pasar su brazo por sobres sus hombros apegándole a él y que la diversión en su rostro solo aumentara cuando ella le vio con el ceño fruncido.

- _Y Allura, espero que hayas dicho que si porqué sino te recordaré como hace unos días me habías dicho que como es posible que Shiro tuviera ese cuerpo, parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses._

- _¡MATT!_ –Exclamó la princesa, empujando al rebelde que solo se reía con mucha fuerza al ver las caras rojas tanto de Shiro como de Allura.- _¡No es tiempo para esto, tenemos que concentrarnos ahora en la coalición!_

 _-¡Ok, ok!_ –Limpió sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.- _Pero déjenme decirles que estoy feliz por ustedes, chicos. Ahora solo falta que el par de tontos también confiesen sus dolorosos crushes y las One True Pairings del grupo estarán completas._

- _Realmente necesitas otro pasatiempo que estar juntando en parejas a tus amigos_ –Decía Shiro, colocándose a un lado de Allura con sus brazos cruzados.- _¿Sabes que eso pone incómodo a los demás, no?_

- _Por favor, todos saben que mi sistema es_ perfecto –Elevó su barbilla con orgullo, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.- _Ahora que el Shallura es canon y todos sabemos que el Hunay lo es desde el principio, ya solo falta que Klance dejen de jugar con nuestra paciencia._

- _Insisto, un mejor pasatiempo…_

- _Y mejores nombres para las parejas_ –Allura decía en lo que extendía su mano sobre la mesa abriendo el holograma que mostraba el itinerario de la coalición.- _¿Shallura? ¿En serio?_

- _¡Hey, es pegajosa!_ –Subía sus hombros sin poner ninguna otra explicación sobre el nombre.

Los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre las rutas que tomarían los pilotos para encontrar las provisiones que pudieran estar lejos de una barricada del Imperio, Matt de reojo veía como Allura veía con una sonrisa soñadora a Shiro cuando este se ponía todo serio y lanzaba estrategia tras estrategia sin siquiera titubear o mostrarse inseguro por ello, o de como Shiro de una forma sutil y/o disimulada rozaba su brazo con la de la princesa o sus dedos con las manos de ella.

En verdad, ellos hacían una bonita pareja, ambos se veían tan feliz.

 _Él se veía tan feliz junto a ella._

Matt miró un segundo hacía el olvidado ramo de flores, sin duda de que esas Kardiás fueron entregadas por Shiro para ella, hasta notar algo diferente y es que en toda la esquina de una había una única flor blanca con motas negras que resaltaba entre todas las rosadas, y que hizo que Matt volteara a ver hacía la princesa quién hablaba de forma animada con Shiro, el brillo en sus ojos azules le decía bien lo mucho que ella apreciaba al otro hombre y que sin duda esa flor le pertenecía a ella.

Matt solo sonrió, una triste sonrisa que ocultaba la sensación acuosa de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta.

Lo sabía desde un principio, la misión de Kerberos sería los únicos buenos recuerdos que tendría junto a Shiro.

Bueno, no era como si estuviera destinado a estar con él de todas formas.

 _(Y en otro lugar, lejos de ahí, aquella pequeña Kardía blanca comenzaba a marchitarse)._

* * *

SURPRISE BITCHES, IT WAS SHATT ALL ALONG! ¿?

 **CONTEXTO:**

\- Pidge sabía del crush de Matt desde hace mucho y por eso se mostraba angustiada.

\- Matt sabía que a Shiro le gusta Allura y a Allura le gusta Shiro porqué él no es TAN CIEGO COMO PARA NO VERLO.

\- No es que Matt negara sus sentimientos, es más bien que Matt se rindió de ellos desde hace mucho. Por eso la flor se "marchita" al final.

\- Kardiá significa corazón en griego (Porqué soy así de ingeniosa(?)).


	3. Día 3 - Primera cita

Este me quedo corto en comparación con los otros dos, aún así tomen esta cantidad de fluff innecesario de Klance para sanarse la herida que el otro le dejo (?)

* * *

- _¡NOOOOOOO!_ –Lance vociferó con fuerza, sus manos sobre la cabeza y sus dedos desordenando de forma frenética su bien peinado cabello, arruinándolo. En ese momento poco o nada le importaba que estuviera desordenando su bien elegante imagen, aquel letrero sobre la puerta fina de roble cuyas letras rojas en grande que decían **CLAUSURADO** lo perseguirían por el resto de su vida. Lance solo soltó un muy patético quejido poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro, _¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? ¿Por qué señor Jesús, por qué?_

- _Supongo que ya no vamos a comer aquí_ –Decía Keith, tratando de sonar no tan obvio y por supuesto que ese pequeño deje de desinterés no fuera tan evidente, subiendo sus hombros.

Lance solo deslizó sus manos hasta que sus pequeños y enardecidos ojos azules miraran de forma despectiva a su acompañante. Como él, el pelinegro también iba vestido de una forma elegante, un fino traje negro que se acentuaba muy bien en sus hombros y su cintura, con una camisa roja y una corbata igual de negra. Su usual salvaje greñero estaba peinado hacía atrás y recogido en una pequeña cola de conejo que se le veía tan bien que Lance debía agradecerle a Dios, a quién comúnmente conoce como Shiro, por haber ayudado a arreglar a tal perfección a su lado que en ese momento el moreno olvidaba que debería de estar enojado con él.

Maldición Keith, ¿Cómo planeas en hacer que Lance siga enojado viéndote tan candente en traje?

- _¡Por supuesto que no! ¿O es que acaso ese enorme letrero sobre la puerta no te dice nada_? –Con ambas manos señalo hacía el letrero, colocando esta sobre su cintura cuando Keith rodó los ojos.- _Me tomó semanas conseguir reservaciones en este sitio; ¡Semanas! Y ahora está todo arruinado._

 _Veprit Sal_ era el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad conocido por ser, según las críticas, el sitio ideal para citas románticas y por supuesto que Lance, el clásico perdedor enamorado del amor, necesitaba encontrar sitio para su primera cita con el chico que le gusta y que milagrosamente correspondió sus sentimientos (Wow, Lance todavía no podía creérselo del todo, ¿Quién diría que todo eso de la supuesta disque rivalidad unilateral serviría de algo?). Y no era broma que por semanas tuvo que mendigar en la enorme fila que solía haber en el restaurante para poder hacer una reservación previa.

Y cuando todo parecía irle bien en la vida, siempre había algo que le recordaba que nada es tan fácil como lo aparenta.

Keith resopló cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho sin dejar que el dramatismo de Lance le afectara en lo absoluto. Sí, el restaurante fue clausurado de la un día a otro, ¿Y eso qué? Ellos podían seguir todavía su cita ¿O no?

- _Estas exagerando, todavía podemos seguir con la cita_ –Decía totalmente seguro de ello, sonriendo un poco cuando el moreno le miró con una ceja alzada, confundido.

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Y en dónde?_ –Le cuestionó cruzando sus brazos de igual forma.- _No creo que haya algún otro restaurante cerca que tenga reservaciones libres para ambos._

- _No tiene que ser un restaurante, Lance_ –Se giró para ver hacía la calle, una mano acariciando su barbilla de manera pensativa. Las calles cerca del restaurante clausurado parecía ser una comercial, no era raro que girara a ver hacía una dirección diferente y que se topara con una tienda de abasto o una confitería, puede que entre todo eso encuentre una en donde vendan comida y puedan sentarse a charlar.

Su mirada se topó con unos famosos y reconocidos colores además de esa enorme letra que cualquiera podría ver a kilómetros de distancia, incluso si eres ciego.

- _Vayamos allá_ –Y señalo hacía dicho establecimiento el cual convenientemente estaba a solo un par de cuadras de distancia. Cuando Lance siguió su dedo, automáticamente sus hombros cayeron y pensó si es posible perder todas sus esperanzas con una persona durante la primera cita.

Por supuesto que Keith elegiría un _McDonalds_ , que tonto de él en no pensarlo antes.

- _Eso es un McDonalds_ –Dijo con demasiada obviedad.- _Y estamos vestidos de esta forma._

Sus manos pasaron de arriba abajo mostrando la vestimenta que traía, un traje azul marino con una camisa de un azul eléctrico y una corbata blanca. Al contrario del pelinegro, su cabello había dejado de estar perfectamente peinado hacía atrás para ser el propio nido de cuervos. Keith volvió a resoplar y solo se encargó de tomar la muñeca de Lance y jalarlo hacía el establecimiento, ignorando por completo las quejas del moreno.

-0-

- _Sigo sin creer que en verdad estemos haciendo esto en un McDonalds_ –Jugaba con su malteada, todo su torso estaba tirado en la mesa con la mejilla pegada en la superficie.

- _Sigo sin creer que ya es la quinta vez que repites eso en menos de una hora_ –Agarraba una papa frita bañada en salsa. Lanzó la papa frita al rostro del moreno pegándose en su frente, Lance se sobresaltó irguiéndose y la papa cayó en la mesa, mirando de mala forma al pelinegro.- ¿Podrías simplemente disfrutar de la cita?

Cuando llegaron al lugar vistiendo con trajes como si fueran millonarios perdidos en el bajo mundo, la cajera ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por ello y les atendió con el mismo ánimo con el que lo hacía con los demás, ese que decía " _Tengo diez horas parada frente a esta caja, por favor termina con mi miseria_ ". Decidieron por sentarse en las mesas en medio del lugar, que estaban a un lado de la ventana y lo suficiente alejadas de las del fondo en donde un grupo de adolescentes se tiraban mcnuggets y papas fritas con la idea de atajarlas con la boca sin usar sus manos, cabe destacar que eran malísimos para eso.

- _Perdona, pero yo tenía TODO planeado para hoy_ –Refunfuñó limpiando la salsa de tomate de su frente con una servilleta.- _Esperaba darte una buena impresión de la cita, y que dijeras "¡Oh Lance, tu realmente sabes cómo seducir con tu encanto e impresionante cuerpo!" y enmarcar eso sobre mi puerta cada vez que hablas mal de mí._

- _Por favor Lance, tu y yo sabemos que eso jamás va a superar la primera impresión de ti cuando nos conocimos_ –Dijo soltando una risilla al momento en que el moreno lanzó la bola de servilleta a su rostro.

 _-¡Cállate!_ –Se hundió en su puesto, cruzando sus brazos y sus mejillas enrojeciéndose. Como olvidar cuando la primera vez que Lance vio a Keith hace tres años atrás, estaba tan distraído mirando su trase-¡Sus greñas, estaba mirando su horrorosa greña! Que por su culpa terminó caminando directo a una pared.

Keith siempre se burla de él por eso.

- _Aunque no lo creas no siempre suelo tener citas, ¿Ok?_ –Suspiró, moviéndose para recargar sus codos en la mesa y pegar su barbilla en una de sus manos.- _Tengo más rechazos de los que he tenido novias y novios, muchísimo más._

- _Tienes razón, es difícil de creer que alguien acepte una cita contigo_ –Respondió neutro, soltando otra risilla cuando Lance le lanzó otra bola de servilleta, esquivando esta.

- _Mi punto es que yo solo quiero hacer esto bien contigo, ¿Ok?_ –Encogiéndose de hombros, paso su mano por su sonrojado rostro mirando hacia la mesa.- _Realmente me gustas y estaba esperando que tú y yo pudiéramos ser ya sabes… Más que amigos…_

Ahora era turno de Keith de quedarse sin palabras y que su rostro se colorará; ¿Así que por eso es que Lance estaba todo amargado? Varias veces el pelinegro pensó que en realidad que Lance ya no quería salir con él o que se había aburrido después de un tiempo, Keith ya estaba pensando en solo levantarse y largarse de ahí si lo escuchaba quejarse del McDonalds otra vez, ¡Gracias a Dios que no le hizo caso a sus impulsos! (Shiro estaría tan orgulloso de él). No podía creer que Lance, el mega dramático y escandaloso chico que tuvo tanto la desdicha como la suerte de conocer, quería hacer perfecta su cita porqué estaba esperando pedirle ser su novio de forma oficial.

Quería que fuera su novio desde la primera cita.

 _¡Santo Dios, adora tanto a ese estúpido que era doloroso!_

Ni siquiera poniendo una mano sobre su rostro escondería la alegre y vergonzosa sonrisa que tenía, y estiró la otra para poder tomar la del moreno, entrelazando sus dedos y haciendo que este levantará su mirada hacía él, Lance abrió su boca para decir algo sino fuera porqué Keith lo jaló de la corbata quedando sobre la mesa y muy cerca del rostro del pelinegro (Que también quedó inclinado sobre la mesa), sus ojos se abrieron y sintió sus mejillas arder más al tener los labios de Keith sobre los suyos. Su cerebro tuvo un cortocircuito que no lo dejo corresponder como debía, un par de segundos duró cuando el pelinegro se alejaba de él y sonreía ladino al ver esa graciosa pero hermosa expresión en la cara del moreno.

- _¿Y que más tenías en mente para esta cita?_ –Le preguntaba, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento apretando la mano de Lance entre la suya. Lance carraspeó un poco, acomodándose de igual forma y usando un dedo para rascar su mejilla.

- _Bueno, lo último de mi lista era pedirte ser mi novio, creo que eso ya está_ cubierto –Lance se rio, tomando la otra mano de Keith y acariciando sus nudillos con su pulgar.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta que tanto tiempo se quedaron mirando al otro como el par de idiotas enamorados que eran sino fuera porqué una chica de la mesa de los adolescentes se había levantado para ir a comprar más nuggets y papas –Como si los que tuviera enredados en su cabello no fueran suficiente.- exclamando en voz alta lo adorable que eran, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran aún más y Keith se levantará de la mesa, tomando el saco del respaldo de la silla para colgarlo en su brazo.

- _Vamos, quiero ver qué otras cosas tenías planeado para hoy_ –Se giró a ver a su novio, estirando la mano que este tomo de forma inmediata, tomando su propia chaqueta.

- _Mejor prepárate porque esta será una noche que jamás olvidarás_ –Decía con orgullo, guiñando un ojo hacía el chico que solo rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, entrelazando sus dedos- _Pero antes, déjame hacer algo primero…_

Y su mano libre se movió hasta quedar en la nuca de Keith, con un dedo le quito la liga que sostenía su cabello en la cola de conejo y después metió todos sus dedos entre sus hebras desordenando con fuerza esa cabellera salvaje, haciendo que Keith se quejará y que _Shiro estuvo más de diez minutos peinándome, ¡Basta Lance!_

Ahora su cabello estaba tan desordenado como el de Lance.

- _¡Perfecto!_ –Y se acercó para besar en medio de las cejas a Keith, para quitar ese ceño fruncido que había colocado.

- _Tienes suerte de que eres lindo._

Y así ambos salieron de ese McDonalds, tomados de la mano y riéndose como tontos en medio de la noche, caminando por la calle sin mucha idea de dónde ir o como seguir su cita pero dejando que las cosas fluyeran y les sorprendiera por si solas. Y quizá no sea la cita más memorable que ellos tendrían entre las demás que vendrán en un futuro, pero fue el comienzo de una enorme travesía que estaba dispuesto a compartir el uno con el otro por el tiempo que durará.

En unos años más tarde, uno de los dos recordaría como un restaurante clausurado por cuestiones de sospechosa salubridad hizo que fuera posible aquello que los dos tanto estaban buscando del otro.


	4. Día 4 - Perdida de un sentido

SEEEE SUPONE QUE LOS DÍAS 4, 5 Y 6 LOS IBA A SUBIR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, peeeero la conexión de red en mi casa se cayó desde el Martes y no ha regresado TODAVÍA (CANTV XFABOR VUELVE), así que estoy usando mis horas laborales para subir el día 4 a escondidas ¿?

Lamento si la última parte fue muy corta o querían saber más de Pidge, la verdad es que no se me ocurría que podía poner ahí D:

* * *

- _A ver si entendí bien_ –La princesa coloco su mano sobre su frente, un brazo cruzando su pecho viendo al grupo de paladines.- _Ustedes están… ¿Envenenados?_

- _No exactamente…_ -Decía Shiro, alzando un hombro y mirando hacía Keith que lo sostenía del bíceps. El paladín rojo restregaba el dorso de su mano insistente sobre sus ojos, al detenerse los abrió parpadeando un par de veces y chasqueando la lengua.

Cada uno de los paladines parecía tener su propio problema. Pidge también restregaba sus oídos con ambas manos mientras soltaba quejidos de fastidio, Hunk por algún motivo parecía a punto de llorar mientras que en sus manos tenía un… _¿Es eso un muffin?_ , Lance de su parte no se veía tan afectado salvo por la manera en como estaba cruzados de brazo y la expresión amarga de su rostro. Y Keith, bueno, giraba su rostro en diferentes direcciones como si buscara algo, más Allura podía notar como sus ojos parecían nublados, apagados, vacíos.

 _-¿Puedes repetir de nuevo lo que paso, número uno?_ –Preguntaba Coran al lado de la princesa, con su mano bajo la barbilla de forma contemplativa.

- _Fuimos al planeta Exump tal como nos pidió, princesa, para liberarlo de los galra_ –Repetía Shiro pasando su mirada de Coran hacía Allura.- _Los habitantes del planeta quisieron agradecernos por la ayuda así que nos prometieron un festín._

- _Cabe mencionar que el festín era muy, muy bueno_ –Hunk puso una mueca soñadora al recordarlo, lamiendo sus labios. Cuando se fijó en el muffin en sus manos, de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y acariciaba este con un dedo.

- _No pasó nada extraño cuando consumimos su comida,_ -Proseguía el paladín negro, en su intento de ignorar como Hunk le decía cosas bonitas al muffin.- _Fue cuando ya veníamos de regreso al castillo que simplemente paso, cada uno de nosotros parecía haber perdido un sentido._

- _Interesante_ –El alteano mayor asentía un par de veces, se fijó en Keith quién tenía la mirada perdida en un punto inespecífico del lugar.- _Así que asumiré que el sentido que perdió Keith fue…_

- _No veo una mierda_ –Se le adelantó, gracias a no ver nada no se fijó en la mirada de regaño que le envió Shiro.- _No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo pilotee a Red hasta acá, soy bueno pero no TAN bueno._

- _¿Qué hay de ti, Shiro?_ –Preguntaba Allura, acercándose a él y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del mayor.

- _El tacto_ –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- _No puedo sentir tu mano sobre mi hombro, tampoco el agarre de Keith a mi brazo, no puedo decir que tanto me está apretando o si me está lastimando._

- _Número cinco, ¿Tú que perdiste?_ –Coran se giró a ver a Pidge, la chica seguía restregando su mano sobre uno de sus oídos.- _¿Número cinco? ¿Pidge?_

El paladín verde alzó su cabeza un momento, dándose cuenta de que todos le estaban viendo expectante.

- _¿QUÉ DICEN?_ –Gritó con fuerza, haciendo que Lance y Hunk se estremecieran y cubrieran sus propios oídos.- _¡NO PUEDO ESCUCHARLOS! ¡CREO QUE YO PERDÍ LA AUDICIÓN!_

Lance chistó limpiando su oído con el dedo meñique, bufando al volver a cruzar de brazos. Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo y lo único que salió de ahí fue puro aire, ese era el único sonido que lograba articular, el del aire al pasar por su garganta o expulsar por la nariz. Llegó a poner una mano sobre su cuello mirando hacía Coran con ojos esperanzados, esperando que el alteano mayor pudiera decirle sobre lo que pasaba con él y con todos.

- _Veo que Lance perdió su voz_ –Anunciaba a todos, subiendo una ceja. Keith bufó ruidoso moviendo su cabeza a un lado buscando a Lance con sus ojos.

- _¿Me estás diciendo que una comida alienígena hizo que Lance por fin cerrara la boca?_ –Sonrió burlón, el paladín azul resopló sacándole el dedo del medio a Keith el cual parpadeó lento y frunció el ceño.- No veré ni mierda pero te juro que puedo sentir que me estás haciendo ese gesto.

Shiro suspiró resignado, pasando su mano por su rostro.

- _Yo no sé si perdí el gusto o el olfato_ –Decía Hunk, frunciendo sus labios.- _Quiero decir, los dos sentidos están relacionados ¿No? Puedo morder el muffin y no me sabría a nada, aun cuando lo huelo._

- _¿QUÉ ESTAS PASANDO CON NOSOTROS_? –Pidge volvió a gritar muy alto, todos se estremecieron por el volumen de su voz. Quién diría que alguien tan pequeño tendría tan grandes pulmones.- _¿ESTO VA A SER PERMANENTE? PORQUÉ YO NO SE COMO VIVIRÍA SIN PODER OIR._

- _O sin poder probar nuevos platos_ –Hunk sorbía su nariz, dando un mordisco al muffin y brotando más lágrimas por no tener ningún sabor.

Lance resopló por la boca, elevando sus brazos de forma exasperada y agitándolos en dirección a todos ellos, su boca se movía diciendo miles de cosas a la vez. Si tan solo alguien fuera experto en leer labios, el alteano mayor carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de todo, salvo con Pidge quién tuvo que ponerle una mano en su hombro para que le prestará atención.

- _Nunca escuché de algún veneno que causara tal efecto en las personas, sin embargo me gustaría realizarle una prueba de sangre a todos ustedes, ¿Les parece bien_? –Apretó el hombro de la chica e hizo una seña con su mano contraria para que le siguiera en dirección a la enfermería.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Coran hacía dicho lugar, Shiro debía mantener una mano sobre la espalda de Keith para guiarlo por el pasillo a pesar de sus quejas de que puede encontrar la enfermería por sí solo, claro eso lo dijo justo antes de que se golpeará con una pared y tropezará con las esquinas, aún sin voz Lance no perdía la oportunidad para reírse de él.

-0-

Shiro, Allura y Coran estaban en una zona de la enfermería que se parecía bastante a un laboratorio clínico común de la tierra. El paladín negro les había indicado a los demás que podrían ir a descansar mientras esperaban por los resultados, y recordarles que tuvieran mucho cuidado por su condición (A Pidge en específico tuvo que escribirle todo eso en su pad para que pudiera entenderlo). Coran tomaba el ultimo tubo de ensayo con sangre y vertía una pequeña gota de un extraño líquido multicolor dentro de esta, agitándola un poco para de último colocarla dentro de una máquina y encenderla.

- _Los resultados de las pruebas deberían estaaaaaaar…._ –La máquina soltó ciertos sonidos mecánicos, agitándose de repente hasta que de un lado de la misma comenzó a salir una impresión, el cual al detenerse Coran arrancó, empezando a leerlo.- _¡Oh, ya pudo ver el problema!_

- _¿Qué es? ¿Es grave?_ –Preguntaba Allura con expresión preocupada, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo del consejero.- _¿Si están envenenados?_

- _Oh no, no, no. No es un caso de envenenamiento_ –Decía, negando con su cabeza y revisando una vez más los papeles.- _En realidad es un efecto secundario de una intoxicación._

- _¿Efecto secundario?_ –Preguntaba de nuevo la princesa, elevando una ceja. Coran volvió a asentir, mostrándole el resultado en aquellas hojas.

- _Tal parece que el sistema inmunológico de los humanos son muchos más complejos de los que creía_ –El alteano mayor parecía fascinado con esa nueva información.- _No tuvieron ningún problema en digerir los alimentos que le habían dado, sin embargo, ciertas enzimas lo tomaron como agente tóxicos y sus cuerpos están tratando de eliminarlos. Las pérdidas de sus sentidos son parte del efecto secundario de intentar eliminar estas enzimas._

- _Ya veo_ –Ponía su mano bajo su barbilla, encontrando eso interesante también y giró a ver hacía el paladín negro.- _Shiro tu que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

No saben que tanto tiempo tenia haciendo eso, pero el paladín tenía entre sus manos una baba de un azul transparentoso que saco del frasco frente a él. Ningún de los alteanos se veían preocupados en que tuviera eso, puesto a que esa baba era un tipo de antiséptico que no es contaminante ni produce ningún tipo de reacción en los paladines –Con pruebas hechas ya.-

- _Lo siento_ –Se le veía un poco avergonzado, su mano humana es la que estaba más llena de esa baba que la mecánica.- _Eso solo que es extraño, ni siquiera puedo sentir la sensación mentolada o la babosidad, solo siento pues… Nada._

Se quitó el exceso de baba colocándolo en el frasco de regreso, y puso sus ojos grises sobre el alteano mayor.

- _¿Será permanente esto?_

- _Lo dudo mucho_ –Le respondía totalmente seguro.- _Como mucho, este efecto puede que solo dure veinticuatro Vargas máximo, mañana habrán recuperado sus sentidos por completo._

- _Y eso es un alivio_ –La princesa se llevaba una mano al pecho, soltando el aliento que tenía dentro desde hace mucho. Sonrió juntando sus manos.- _¡Debemos anunciarles estas buenas nuevas a los demás!_

- _Creo que alguien debería escribírselo a Pidge, ya saben…_ -Apuntaba a su propia oreja, dando alusión a su sentido faltante.

- _Yo puedo darle las noticias a Pidge_ –Coran dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa de trabajo.- _Además es mi oportunidad para ver ese detector galra del cual ha estado hablando por muchos quintants._

Con eso en mente, los tres salieron de la enfermería en búsqueda del resto de los chicos para decirles que no había de que preocuparse. Coran cruzó hacía una esquina en dirección al hangar del León Verde conocido también como el laboratorio de Pidge. Allura de su parte cruzó en la siguiente esquina, mencionando que tenía unas cosas pendientes que hacer pero volvería cuando el grupo estuvieran juntos en la sala común. Shiro, por su parte, decidió ir a la cocina pensando que un pequeño bocadillo no le haría mal justo ahora.

Claro que no pensó que se toparía con uno de ellos ahí, a pesar de que es muy obvio que todos sabían que la cocina era dominio de Hunk, el master chef del condado.

Y dicho paladín estaba usando la cocina, una bandeja con galletas de un color verde musgo recién horneadas descansaban en la mesa. El olor no estaba mal, de hecho hacía que Shiro aguara su boca con la necesidad de hincar su diente en una de ellas, sin embargo, lo que le detuvo fue la misma mirada de Hunk que veía esas galletas con mucha inseguridad, si es que la forma en como mordía sus labios no acusaba los nervios que tenía.

- _Hunk, ¿Qué sucede?_ –Decía, acercándose a la mesa y mirando las galletas que parecían bastante inocentes para él.- _¿Salió algo mal?_

- _No lo sé_ –Respondía, tomando una de esas mirándolas de lado a lado.- _Quiero decir, sé que use los ingredientes adecuados ¿Verdad? Y sé que probablemente huelan bien y eso… Pero no sé si use las medidas adecuadas o si batí bien la mezcla; ¡Shiro rápido, dime si está muy dulce o muy agrio!_

El chico le extendió la galleta al mayor quién parpadeó un par de veces por la impresión, tomando la galleta esperando que con eso Hunk no fuera a tener una aneurisma justo donde estaba parado. Bueno, Shiro no tenía problemas en probar la galleta, estaba hambriento además de que haría lo que fuera por mantener a su equipo feliz. Así que le dio un mordisco a esta, mascando un par de veces saboreando y probando la consistencia. En efecto era como cualquier otra galleta, dura y con un agradable aroma…

El problema era el _sabor_.

No era dulce, no era agrió.

 _Era picante._

El efecto fue inmediato, Shiro tuvo que apretar los labios sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía y el calor crepitaba por su cuello. Abrió la boca para tomar un poco de aire aunque eso solo hizo que la sensación fuera mucho peor que antes, y para colocar la cereza del pastel; Hunk le miraba ansioso y a su vez con la esperanza de que su creación fuera del agrado del paladín negro. Shiro no tuvo el valor de arruinarle lo que más disfruta Hunk, el compartir sus recetas con otros, así que se armó de valor y cerrando su boca tragó lo que tenía de galleta y se comió el resto.

- _Esta,_ -Carraspeó la garganta, para evitar toser de forma evidente frente al chico.- _Muy bueno Hunk, te quedo bien._

- _¿En serio?_ –Sus ojos brillaron poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla. Irguiéndose de nuevo y frotando sus manos, a lo que tomaba el delantal de regreso colocándoselo una vez más.- _¡Entonces voy a seguir cocinando! Quiero intentar hacer esos muffins que nos sirvieron de postres en Exump._

- _Eeeh, déjame ayudarte_ –Dijo apresurado, sonriendo con afabilidad y esperando que no se notará como le corría las gotas de sudor por las sienes.- _Es mejor si tienes a alguien quién pueda ayudarte probando las cosas, ¿No? Aún si lo haces bien, no me molesta en ofrecerme como voluntario para eso._

Hunk le miró por unos segundos antes de elevar su mirada y poner un dedo sobre su labio inferior.

- _Bueno, tienes razón_ –Le sonrió, tomando un bol de aluminio entre sus grandes manos.- _Tu sabes que yo soy feliz cuando mi comida hace feliz a los demás, y Lance suele ser mi catador pero esta un tanto molesto pues bueno… Ya sabes, sin voz y eso y…_

Shiro escuchaba de forma atenta al paladín amarillo mientras que, aprovechando lo distraído que estaba, tomaba una a una las galletas y las iba ocultando entre los diferentes estantes que podía encontrar en la cocina y fingía que se las había comido cuando Hunk volteaba a verle.

-0-

Allura limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente, una sonrisa de satisfacción como muestra de haber terminado con cada una de sus tareas, las cuales consistían desde hacer llamadas hacía Olkarion y Arus hasta darles un baño a los ratones. Ahora que todo estaba en orden y tenía tiempo libre, ya era momento de regresar a la sala común del castillo esperando a que todos se encontraran ahí con las noticias acerca de los efectos secundarios de su intoxicación. Ella iba pasando por el comedor yendo en dirección a la sala, sin embargo, retrocedió sus pasos cuando la imagen que había visto de reojo llamó mucho su atención.

Allura estaba un poco sorprendida, y no de una mala manera. De hecho era una buena sorpresa, que le hizo sonreír ante lo que veía.

Bueno, ahí estaban Lance y Keith. Sentados frente a frente, ambos ligeramente encorvados hacía delante, las manos del paladín rojo elevadas y sus dedos flexionándose en un ademán de agarrar. Lance sonreía de forma traviesa, en sus manos había una planta parecida a un cactus enano solo que de color rosa, extendiéndoselo hacía su compañero. Keith poco a poco fue acercando una de sus manos al objeto que tenía en frente, apenas sintiendo el pinchazo de una de las espinas del mini cactus picar las puntas de sus dedos y retractar su mano rápido.

- _¡Lance!_ –Siseó, metiendo dentro de su boca uno de sus dedos. Lance comenzó a reír, pero solo era una serie de sonidos huecos y airosos que a pesar de todo no lo hizo detenerse.

Esos sonidos airosos solo aumentaron más cuando el pelinegro intentó darle un golpe en el hombro, sino fuera porqué fallo al no saber que Lance se había movido un par de centímetros. Keith movió sus ojos de forma frenética, enarcando su entrecejo y apretando sus labios. Lance puso sus dedos índices en la comisura de los labios del otro obligándole a sonreír, Keith resopló poniendo su mano sobre el rostro de Lance, apretando sus mejillas.

- _¡Ya detente!_ –Le decía, Lance tomó sus muñecas soltando un bufido por la nariz. Ambos comenzaron a forcejar sus manos, Keith tratando de liberarse y Lance tratando de mantenerlo atrapado en sus malignas garras, les hacía recordar a dos pequeños niños (Aunque bueno, para Allura _ELLOS_ son niños).

Una vez se detuvieron, Lance ahora con más cuidado le tomó de la muñeca y giró su brazo. Usando su dedo empezó a hacer unos extraños trazos sobre la piel del otro el cual entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos, parpadeando cuando termino de hacerlo y sintiendo que el paladín azul lo miraba esperando.

- _No creo que esto sea permanente, Lance_ –Decía, subiendo un hombro. Una vez más Lance volvía a escribir sobre su piel, haciendo que el pelinegro chasqueara la lengua.- _¡Te lo dije, no tuve mucha idea de cómo pilotee a Red ciego hasta acá! Lo más seguro es que se puso en autopiloto por su cuenta, ellos pueden hacer eso._

Lance solo resopló haciendo un mohín, y siguió escribiendo sobre la piel de Keith. Toda la escena parecía irreal, en especial cuando estás acostumbrado a verlos pelear cada vez que Keith se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Pero eran estos pequeños momentos que sucedían de vez en cuando que hacía enorgullecer a la princesa, en donde parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, en donde actuaba como amigos… No, no, ellos SON amigos y podían mostrarlo a todos con pequeños actos como esos.

No necesitaban palabras de por medio o una gran demostración, ambos paladines confiaban plenamente en el otro con cosas simples como esas.

- _Wow, tu piel es muy suave_ –Decía el paladín rojo, tildando su cabeza a un lado haciendo que Lance le mirara con ojos abiertos.- Puedo sentirlo cuando haces eso.

Nadie supo que pasó por la mente de Keith en ese momento (Nadie sabe que pasa por su mente casi la mayoría del tiempo), solo se sabe que levantó su otra mano, llevando las yemas de sus dedos a acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del moreno. Si sintió como el paladín azul se tensaba y aguantaba su respiración, no dijo nada sobre eso. Su dedo índice hacía trazos por toda la mejilla, subiendo por sus pómulos e incluso llegando a rozar el párpado de Lance.

Lance hizo un sonido de dolor cuando Keith metió su dedo en su ojo.

- _Oops, lo siento_ –Dijo con una sonrisa que prácticamente decía muy bien que no lo sentía. Lance picó su ojo haciendo que el pelinegro se quejará también.- _¡Ouch!_

Lance volvió a reír de forma muda.

Allura dio media vuelta en silencio, abandonando el gran comedor no sin antes mirar una última vez a la escena detrás de ella. Puede decirle las noticias acerca de sus sentidos en otra ocasión, para nada quería interrumpir ese momento íntimo entre ellos.

Eventualmente se enteraran de todo.

-0-

( _Oh, ¿Qué paso con Coran y Pidge, se preguntan?_

Bueno, solo digamos que el alteano mayor tuvo que cerrar el _airlock_ que Pidge había dejado abierto, apagar la alarma del hangar del león verde y evitar que las diferentes máquinas y artefactos tecnológicos que tenía la chica explotaran al sobrecargarse mientras que ella trabajaba ajena a todo el ruido que sucedía a su alrededor.

- _¡ME GUSTA TRABAJAR CON SONIDOS DE FONDO!_ –Había gritado aun cuando Coran había apagado hasta la música fuerte que resonaba de las cornetas de su computadora.

Él veía esas veinticuatro horas demasiado lejos.)


	5. Día 5 -Boda

El día 5 en realidad no era este, ese OS me quedo horrible así que no les voy a tirar una cosa que puede causarle cáncer ocular y más ¿?  
Disfruten este otro fluff innecesario (?)

* * *

Hunk se miró una última vez al espejo de tres plazas frente a él. Un fino y elegante tuxedo de un marrón oscuro contrastado por una camisa blanca y un corbatín de moño negro. Acomodo la flor roja que colgaba de la solapa de su saco y por último paso su mano sobre su cabello arreglando las hebras rebeldes que trataban de escaparse a su rostro. Se miró en cada dirección posible, acercando entonces su rostro al espejo, mostrando sus dientes y limpiándolos con un dedo. Se dio palmadas en las mejillas un par de veces, al ver su reflejo con una gran determinación; _¡Vamos Hunk, tu puedes hacerlo, es tu gran día! ¡Da lo mejor de ti hoy!_

… Aunque quizá debió haberse afeitado mejor, podía ver como su mentón comenzaba a mostrar pequeños pelos. _¡Oh no, oh no!_ ¿Eso es señal de mala suerte, no? ¡Rápido! ¡Necesitaba crema de afeitar ahora mismo!

- _Hunk, por favor, relájate_ –Lance replicaba exasperado, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del grandote el cual ya estaba por lanzarse a la ventana en busca de crema para afeitar.- _¡Luces bien! Además sabes que a ella no le va a importar como te ves, estará feliz de verte ahí como para notar esos detalles._

Hunk solo se rió, intentando recuperar un poco de cordura que su ansiedad estaba logrando arrebatarle. Se fijó como el paladín rojo buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su saco, al sacar su mano de ahí Hunk no evitó soltar una buena carcajada, por supuesto que Lance tendría su vieja cinta naranja con él para situaciones como esas.

- _Ya sabes, algo viejo para la suerte_ –Decía con una gran sonrisa, acercándose para ayudar al paladín amarillo a amarrarse la cinta alrededor de su cabeza. Justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Ah? Lance le palmeó los brazos mirándole de arriba abajo, no puede creer que ese día en verdad estaba pasando, puso su mano sobre su boca tratando de que el pequeño gimoteo que salió sin querer no fuera escuchado por nadie más.- _¡Mírate! Mi mejor amigo está a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida y, uh eh, n-necesito un minuto…_

Le dio la espalda, con lo evidente en como sus hombros subían y parecía restregar su rostro con fuerza, Hunk solo se rio de nuevo con la afabilidad de siempre, dándole palmadas en la espalda en su intento de reconfortarlo a él. Wow, como los papeles se invierten en cuestión de minutos.

- _Lance, hermano, guarda esas lágrimas para la boda_ –Su sonrisa solo se ensanchó escucho el " _¡Dije que no iba a llorar!_ "ahogado de Lance, por tener la mano sobre su cara.- _Claro Lance, creó en ti._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, adentrándose un bien vestido Keith que al notar la escena en donde solo pudo alzar una ceja. Una parte de él quería preguntar por qué su prometido estaba al borde de las lágrimas antes de la ceremonia, y la otra lo suponía, siendo una estúpida idea preguntar. El paladín negro se acercó a ambos, dedicando una pequeña sonrisa a Hunk y tomando a Lance del bíceps, con la mirada le pregunto si necesitaba algo y Lance solo negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo su nariz un par de veces.

- _Solo vine aquí para decirte que la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar_ –Dijo, sonriendo de nuevo al ver la expresión ansiosa de su gran amigo.- _Y a llevarme este idiota, arruinará su maquillaje antes de que siquiera la novia salga._

- _¡No voy a arruinar nada, ya dije que no iba a llorar!_ –Repetía de nuevo, abanicándose con su mano para que las obvias lágrimas en sus ojos no salieran.

- _Buena suerte, Hunk_ –Coloco su mano en su hombro, dándole un apretón amistoso.- _Les deseo lo mejor para ustedes desde ahora._

- _Gracias, chicos_ –Extendió sus brazos para agarrar a ambos hombres en un enorme abrazo, los tres paladines rieron al unísono, Lance y Keith dando palmadas a Hunk en la espalda antes de dejarlos en el suelo. Keith tomó la mano de Lance comenzando a salir de la habitación y Hunk se despidió de ellos, colocando su mano al lado de su boca para exclamar:- _¡Les prometo que yo si voy a llorar en su boda!_

Lo último que Hunk escuchó fue otro gimoteo por parte de Lance y un _"¡MÁS TE VALE!"._

-0-

Tener la ceremonia en el _nuevo_ castillo de los leones es una muy excelente idea. No tenía que pagar por alquiler ni ningún otro extra por usar el establecimiento –Una gran ventaja de ser paladín de Voltron.- ¡Además, se casaría en el espacio! –Super cool.- Y que también era su hogar, y no existía ningún otro lugar en donde compartir esa experiencia nueva sino en ese castillo al que considera como su casa, después de la Tierra obviamente. Hunk jugueteaba con su corbatín de forma ansiosa, mirando a Lance a su lado porqué por supuesto que su mejor amigo es su padrino de bodas tal como Hunk lo sería en la suya, por favor.

- _No estés nervioso, cariño_ –La gastada voz de la balmerana le hizo girar al otro lado. La abuela de Shay sería quién los casaría, quería ser partícipe de la ceremonia además de mostrarle a los demás el ritual de unificación de su gente. Le dio una amable sonrisa, acomodando su cabello y corbatín como toda abuela haría.- _Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos, y sé que mi nieta no pudo haber escogido a un mejor hombre para unirse de por vida._

La música comenzó haciendo que todos se acomodaran en sus puestos. La extraña pero armoniosa combinación de los diferentes instrumentos musicales de los balmeranos, arusianos y olkarianos ponía el ambiente más relajado. No era una gran ceremonia, tan solo aquellos más cercanos y unos cuantos miembros de la coalición, y aun así la gran sala de baile parecía estar rebosando de energía.

Pidge y Allura fueron las primeras en salir siendo que Shay las escogió a ellas como sus madrinas de boda. El paladín verde tenía un vestido corto, verde manzana, y su largo cabello naranja estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo alta. El paladín rosa tenía un vestido largo, rosa pálido, y una enorme trenza que se enredaba sobre su cabeza como un gran moño. Ambas chicas tenían un ramo de juniberries en sus manos, caminando por el pasillo y dándole sus mejores deseos a Hunk al pasar por su lado (Pidge levantó su pulgar a lo que él respondió de la misma manera).

Y fue en ese momento cuando la verdadera estrella de la ocasión había aparecido; _Shay._

Ella usaba un largo vestido blanco, varias piedras plateadas iban degradándose por toda la punta de la falda y de sus mangas. Ella estaba usando unas hombreras metálicas, algo que según la cultura balmeriana significaba que ella es una dama pero una guerrera también. En vez de un velo, usaba una corona de flores naranjas y amarillas y no llevaba un ramo como sus madrinas. Camino sola por el pasillo, no acompañada de su padre o de Rax incluso, eso también parecía ser parte de su cultura que dictaminaba que una balmeriana era lo suficiente fuerte para caminar por su cuenta hacía los hilos de la unificación (U algo así). Como último, en vez de sus aros colgando de sus cuernos, unos pendientes de un cristal amarillo los reemplazaba.

Se puso frente a Hunk, sonriendo y diciendo un ansioso _"¡Hola!"_ que Hunk respondió de la misma forma, tomando una de sus manos. La música progresivamente iba descendiendo, solo el silencio de la sala fuera lo único entre ellos, la abuela de Shay miró hacía los novios una última vez, alzando sus brazos y su mentón.

- _Hermanos, hermanas,_ -Hablaba con voz alta y solemne, haciendo que todos se fijaran en ella.- _Seres de toda la galaxia, este día será recordado por nuestros ancestro como el maravilloso día en donde mi nieta, Shay de los Balmeranos, se unificará junto a Hunk, el paladín amarillo de Voltron._

 _Nuestras culturas y apariencias podrán ser distintas, los que los une a ambos es su amor y cariño que sienten el uno al otro que los hizo tomar la decisión de dar el paso de vivir el resto de sus días de igual forma. En nuestra cultura llamamos esto como la sagrada unificación, en la cultura humana la conocen como el santo matrimonio, ambos llevando al mismo resultado de unir a dos seres tanto en mente, cuerpo y alma._

La abuela de Shay se dirigió a una mesa que tenía a unos pasos detrás de ella y tomo un objeto envuelto en trapos. Al desenvolverlo, ambos fueron recibidos con la imagen de un trozo del cristal de balmera que cabía en una de sus grandes manos.

-Denme sus manos, mis niños –Extendieron sus manos, la balmerana mayor coloco el cristal sobre sus manos pidiendo que lo sostuvieran.- _En nuestra cultura el sagrado balmera es aquel que nos dice si esa persona está destinada a unírsenos, sus promesas en sus corazones resonaran junto al cristal y sellará su unión. Por favor, paladín amarillo, dinos cuáles son tus promesas para Shay._

- _Oh, ¡Oh! ¿Esta es la parte de los votos? ¡Porque estoy listo!_ –Dijo, batiendo sus cejas y haciendo que la alíen se riera por lo bajo.- _Ok, ok... ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¡Wow, es que ha sido un viaje muy loco!_

 _Cuando nos conocimos, con solo verte supe que eras una chica muy cool que merecía poder ver el amanecer y atardecer y las estrellas y todo. Mis amigos se burlaban de mí diciendo que eres mi novia, yo les decía que solo me parecías una chica muy admirable, pero todos saben que me engañaba a mí mismo –Se rió un poco.- Te prometí hacer que vieras el sol, ¡Y logré eso cuando liberamos al balmera! Creo que desde ese día seguí haciendo promesas hahahaha, te prometí ir a visitarte cada vez que podía entre las misiones, te prometí llevarte platillos de diferentes planetas para que probaras, te prometí que te enseñaría la tierra y los otros planetas que son nuestros aliados, y por un tiempo creí que esa no se iba a cumplir pues creía que te querías quedar en casa junto a tu familia; ¡Estuve muy sorprendido cuando me dijiste que sí, que querías viajar conmigo por el universo! Y tú sabes, eso es bueno, porqué poco sabía que esto de ser defensor del universo en realidad iba a ser un trabajo permanente._

Hunk pudo escuchar muy claro como Allura resoplaba, aguantando su risa.

- _Seguí prometiendo y cumpliendo esas promesas al pie de la letra, y ahora…_ -Miró hacía la chica a los ojos, el brillo del cristal entre sus manos hacía que pareciera tener estrellas en sus orbes amarillos.- _La última promesa que puedo hacerte es que estaré contigo en todo momento, en los buenos, en los malos, en los más locos; ¡Y no me importa, porqué estaré contigo y tú estarás conmigo! Y yo nunca olvido mis promesas, y tú sabes eso muy bien._

Guiñó un ojo hacía Shay haciendo que ella volviera a reír con suavidad, la abuela le miró con una sonrisa y sus manos juntas.

- _Ahora mi niña, ¿Cuáles son tus promesas?_

- _Oh Hunk,_ -La suave y cándida voz de la balmerana hizo que Hunk sonriera de forma bobalicona, tanto Lance como Pidge hicieron por lo bajo sonidos de látigo con la boca.- _Hay tanto que quiero decir en este momento que no sé por dónde empezar…_

 _Pero tú ya dijiste el comienzo de nuestra historia, así que yo diré el resto –Sonrió afable.- Hunk, tú me diste algo que nunca en mi vida creí que tendría, valor. El valor no solo de enfrentarme contra aquellos que dominaron el balmera, sino el valor para salir de ahí a explorar las estrellas y conocer muchas otras cosas, probar muchas nuevas comidas, conocer a tu gente y tus amigos; ¡Y por eso yo siempre te diré muchas gracias por haberme dado ese valor! Todos estos años han sido lo más maravillosos de mi vida, y todo es gracias a ti, por estar a mi lado en cada momento, buenos y malos, siendo todo lo que necesitaba en ello: Un amigo, un aliado, una pareja y ahora, como esposos así como ustedes lo llaman en la tierra. Ninguna de mis promesas se comparan a todas las que has hecho por mí, pero por ti haré una que espero quede grabado por siempre en este cristal, estaré contigo hasta el día en que los dos seamos uno con el balmera en el momento que demos nuestro último aliento, quiero seguir viendo el amanecer y el atardecer a tu lado y compartir cada mínimo momento. Nunca había sentido tanto amor y felicidad por una persona de la misma forma que lo siento por ti, mi promesa es que haré hasta lo imposible para preservar ese amor entre ambos hasta el momento en que tengamos que decir adiós._

Del lado de Shay, se podía ver cómo tanto Allura y Pidge limpiaban sus lágrimas con unas grandes sonrisas en su rostro. Hunk podía escuchar a Lance soltar bajos lloriqueos y por el rabillo de su ojo ver un brazo extendiendo un pañuelo hacía él, muy obvio que se trataba de Keith.

Demonios, que hasta Hunk estaba lagrimeando un poco, de por sí eso era normal considerando lo sensible que es. Y aún así estaba muy pero muy feliz, de poder estar en ese momento junto a la chica que más ha amado en su vida, junto a las personas que se habían vuelto su familia y se burlaban de él por decirle que la gustaban las chicas más grandes que él, poco sabían ellos que Hunk todavía crecería un poco más y sería ahora de la misma estatura que ella. Se fijó en el rostro de Shay, como ella le sonreía con sus aperlados dientes y sus brillantes ojos amarillos los cuales lagrimeaban también por la inmensa felicidad que sentía dentro de su pecho, y fue esa expresión, esa misma expresión que lo hizo pensar hace unos meses atrás: _¡Es ella! ¡Con ella quiero pasar el resto de mis días!_

Y él sabía de forma clara y sin dudarlo, que Shay sentía lo mismo por él.

El cristal entre sus manos comenzó a brillar con intensidad sorprendiendo a ambos, la abuela se rio aplaudiendo un par de veces, alzando sus manos otra vez al aire.

- _¡Balmera lo ha decidido, ustedes dos están destinados a consagrarse en la unificación!_ –Ella dijo, casi que no le cabía la felicidad en todo su gastado cuerpo.- _Ahora, esta es la parte del matrimonio humano que tanto me habían mencionado._

- _Hola_ –Y es ahí donde entraba Shiro, cargando entre sus manos una pequeña almohada morada con dos argollas matrimoniales justo en medio.- _Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, chicos._

Hunk y Shay mascullaron un gracias, tomando cada uno una argolla y colocándolos en el dedo del contrario. La abuela tomó el cristal de sus manos dejándolo en la mesa, volviendo con ellos al instante y juntando sus manos.

- _Y ahora que han dicho sus promesas y puesto los anillos, denme una de sus manos y sostengan la contraria con la otra_ –La abuela extendió sus manos, cada uno tomo la de ella y ambos tomaron la otra.- _Ahora, paladín amarillo, ¿Aceptas cumplir con la petición de balmera y cuidar de esa promesa hasta el día en donde te vuelvas uno con el cristal?_

 _-¡Acepto!_ –Dijo ansioso; ¡Y si titubear!

- _Y tú, hija de balmera, ¿Aceptas cumplir con la petición de balmera y respetar nuestra cultura y sus decisiones…_

 _-¡Acepto!_ –Dijo rápido, riendo al ver la expresión que le ponía su abuela al no dejarle terminar. La anciana solo suspiró negando con su cabeza.

- _Y ahora, yo los presentó al mundo como unidos de forma consagrada o como le dicen en la tierra, esposo y esposa._

Los vitoreos de la gente no fue de esperarse, lanzando flores y sombreros al aire. Un par de niñas balmeranas se acercaron con canastas para lanzar flores a la pareja recién casada, quienes solo rieron por la celebración de todos sus amigos y familia.

- _¿Sabes? En la tierra cerramos el matrimonio con un beso_.

- _¡Bueno, no hay que irrespetar tu cultura tampoco!_ –Y tomando a su recién esposo de los brazos, lo inclinó hacia abajo para besarlo de la misma forma como lo hacían en esas películas humanas que tanto le gustaban.

¡El. Mejor. Día. De todos!

- _¡Reúnanse todos, les tomaré una foto!_ –Les decía Coran sosteniendo en sus manos una cámara.

Hunk se puso junto a su esposa, la cual sostenía uno de los ramos de juniberrie de sus madrinas. Allura y Pidge se colocaron a su lado y Shiro detrás de ambas, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. La más joven hacía la seña de paz con los dedos. Al lado de Hunk se colocaban Lance y Keith, el último tomando al otro de la cintura mirando con una sonrisa ladina como Lance se limpiaba las lágrimas y pedía un minuto más para poder componerse antes de que tomen la foto.

Hunk miró a todos a su alrededor, ver como sus padres hablaban con los padres de Shay y reían junto a ellos. De ver a sus pequeños primos intentando escalar a un muy incomodado Rax que solo podía era ser amables con los niños. De ver a cada tipo de razas compartiendo y riendo entre ellos, pensando que esto fue lo que él y los demás lograron con el arduo esfuerzo de volver a traer paz en el universo.

Nunca creyó que en su vida llegaría a ser participé de unir a todos en una gran nación como lo sería la misma coalición y que fue gracias a su esposa que le ayudo a dar ese paso hacia adelante; quizá en verdad es tan valiente como ella le repetía siempre.

Miró a Shay y tomó su mano, ella de forma inmediata apretó la suya y le devolvió la sonrisa, pegándose el uno al otro y depositando un beso en su mejilla cuando Coran decía que ya iba a tomar la foto. Y cuando tuvieron todas las fotos en un albúm, Shay fue quién tomo un lápiz grabando en la portada del mismo un mensaje:

" _Hasta que nuestro último aliento suceda. Nosotros prometemos mantener esta felicidad y unión entre todos los miembros de nuestra gran familia. La última voluntad de Balmera, y nuestra promesa de por vida."_


	6. Día 6 - Libre

Sigo super salty que no pude terminar de hacer el resto de los días por culpa del internet (Gracias, CANTV), y aunque el movimiento terminó hace mucho ya, por lo menos quise darle un final a esto y cerrarlo nada más y nada menos que con el mismo AU con el que comenzó toda esta travesía. Muchas gracias a aquellos que se dignaron a leer estas cochinadas y a dejarme reviews, los amo aunque no los merezca ***Corazón***

* * *

Ver un cuerpo galra sin vida, de cara al suelo, llenaba a Lance de un sentimiento que reconocía pero tenía problemas en aceptar del todo.

Sentía… _Satisfacción_.

Aún si su estómago ardía con un poco de culpa como de angustia y su pecho se contraía al son del pequeño pánico que se formaba en su ser, el paladín azul encontraba difícil aceptar que sentía cierta _felicidad_ cuando se topaba con cuerpos muertos de miembros del imperio. Centenares de imágenes de galras venían a su mente, algunos con sonrisas maliciosas y otros con expresiones serias, todos ellos tocando, picando, rasgando y apretando a sus brazos, piernas, pecho y todo; imágenes de galra gruñendo, arrastrándole hacía las cámaras de insolación, hacía el ala científica o a la entrada de la _arena_.

Se sentía _tan bien_ ver a uno de esos monstruos muertos, tanto que le creaba culpa y remordimiento; porqué por mucho mal que le haya causado esa seguía siendo una vida que se había extinguido en la línea de su deber. Eso era lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo, de saber que ese cadáver no fue por su _culpa_. Sus manos estaban limpias, enguantadas y lejos de la sensación viscosa de sangre que en aquel momento NO tenía en ellas. Entre todos los escombros de naves destruidas y casas incendiadas, encontraba cierta calma en saber que esa muerte no fue por él sino por culpa de la guerra que los mismos galras habían comenzado hace tantos decafebes pasados.

En cambio se preocupaba más en mantener el rostro de la pequeña niña pegado a su hombro, mientras la cargaba corriendo entre los destrozo de su pequeño pueblo en camino hacía su león. Por unos minutos miró hacia atrás en el cielo, el tono violáceo del mismo y como centenares de cazas galras maniobraban para poder disparar en contra de dos de los cinco leones de Voltron.

- _Lance, ¿Cuál es tu estatus?_ –La voz de Shiro resonaba en el intercomunicador en su casco, de fondo escuchaba los disparos de los láseres de las naves y algunas explosiones.

- _Muchos escombros y explosiones a cada instante_ –Decía, saltando sobre lo que una vez fue un buzón u algo así, apretando a la pequeña niña a su pecho.- _Hunk y yo logramos encontrar a muchos Tulemos, no sé si Yellow tenga espacio sobrante pero Red ya está llena._

- _Tendré más espacio cuando regrese, estoy llevando a los habitantes al castillo en este momento_ -Respondía Hunk, varios susurros de los _Tulemos_ podían escucharse tras él. Lance volvió a mirar hacia arriba, como el león amarillo pasaba entre las naves desapareciendo en las nubes al pasar la estratosfera.

- _Allura, Shiro, ¿Ustedes cómo están?_ –Preguntaba Lance, la niña se removió entre sus brazos para subir su mirada hacia el cielo.

- _Sobreviviendo_ –Más y más explosiones se esparcían en la línea de comunicación en lo que la princesa hablaba.- _Estoy más preocupada por Pidge que por nosotros._

- _Bueno sigo aquí_ –La voz de la paladín verde se hacía presente en la línea, farfullando ciertas cosas por lo bajo antes de proseguir.- _Aquí, sola, justo al lado de una bomba que destruiría el planeta entero._

- _Tú fuiste la que se ofreció a desactivar la bomba en primer lugar_ –Le recordaba Lance, a pesar de ser una situación riesgosa, igual se permitió sonreír ladino.- _Si mal no recuerdo dijiste "No confió en un idiota que cree que se debe cortar el cable rojo para desactivar una bomba"._

- _Si pero ¿Sabes? Yo no esperaba estar acá sola en lo que decodifico y desmantelo la bomba_ –Resoplaba la chica.- _Además todos saben que se debe cortar el cable blanco._

- _Chicos, concéntrese, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer_ –Shiro les recordaba, Lance se rio por lo bajo haciendo que la niña en sus brazos volteara a verlo al rostro.

- _Ok, voy a llevar a esta niña y al resto de los habitantes al castillo y luego bajaré con Pidge a ayudarle a cortar el cable rojo_ –Escuchó a Pidge resoplar otra vez haciéndole reír otra vez, cuando quiso seguir respondiendo una pequeña mano le había tocado la mejilla haciendo que descendiera la mirada hacía la niña en su brazo.

La niña debía tener cinco o seis años –Le recordaba un poco a su sobrina en la tierra.- Con la piel de un rosa pastel y un cabello como algodón de azúcar, sus grandes ojos verdes le recordaban un poco a las moscas. La pequeña tulemo señaló con uno de sus tres dedos hacía su derecha, en específico, a la planicie donde se podía ver el comienzo del bosque que rodeaba a su pueblo.

- _Por allá fue donde cayó_ -Decía la pequeña, su otra mano colocada sobre el pecho del paladín.- _La nave galra, cayó allá._

- _Dulzura, muchas naves galra han caído_ –Era con solo ver la destrucción de su pueblo y los escombros para saberlo, pero eso no parecía ser lo que quería la niña quién negó con la cabeza insistentemente.

- _¡Yo lo vi, una nave galra, peleando con otras naves galras!_ –Sus pequeñas manos s cerraban en puños colocados aun sobre el pecho de Lance.- _Mami y papi no me creen; ¡Pero lo vi! La nave galra disparando a otras naves, y luego ellos le dispararon y la nave cayó al bosque._

- _¿E-Estas segura?_ –La niña asentía varias veces, Lance solo pudo chasquear la lengua y volver a correr entre los escombros en dirección a Red.

El león rojo esperaba, doblado y con la boca abierta la llegada de Lance. En su rampa podía verse más tulemos, sus pastelosas pieles rosas contrastando con el fuerte rojo del león. Apenas puso un pie dentro, el león se levantó cerrando su boca en lo que Lance extendía a la niña hacia sus llorosos padres, trotando hasta llegar al mando de control y tomar asiento. El león rojo se elevó del suelo al aire, pero en vez de ir al castillo como se suponía, Lance dobló al león hacía el bosque en el cual podía ver un tramo de humo negro emerger a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- _Lance, ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Dónde están el resto de los tulemos_? –Preguntaba Shiro, la imagen el paladín negro apareciendo en la pantalla de Red.

- _Aún siguen conmigo, pero necesito asegurarme de algo primero, la gente estará segura dentro de Red así que no te preocupes_ –Empujo los mando del león, llevándolo en dirección al humo que veía y que Red escaneó, mostrando en pantalla un caza galra casi destruido.- _C-Creo que encontré un miembro de la Espada que necesita ayuda._

Shiro pareció pensarlo un momento al bajar su mirada, suspirando al asentir de forma suave.

- _Que sea rápido, recuerda que Pidge todavía está decodificando la bomba y necesitara de ayuda en cualquier momento_ –Sentenció Shiro y la pantalla holográfica desaparecía. Lance apretó de nuevo el mando de Red dirigiéndose hacia la zona, su garganta se sentía seca y un nudo se formaba en ella.

No sabía por qué sus manos temblaban pero tenía una corazonada sobre esto. Solo esperaba que esta vez fuera _real_.

-0-

Las cazas galras estaban diseñadas para soportar caídas de hasta cien pies de altura, o eso pensaba Lance. La caza estrellada estaba casi intacta salvo por el hecho de que un ala estaba doblada y la otra había sido explotada. La caza yacía de lado sobre un hoyo en la tierra creado por el impacto al caer a tan alta velocidad, piezas de la misma nave se esparcían a su alrededor y un pequeño incendió en su ala perdida originaba el humo negro. Lance descendía por el hoyo, su bayard en mano convertido en su confiable blaster por si su corazonada no resultaba ser lo que creía (En general, ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esa pequeña esperanza de que sería _él_?)

Lance camino hacía la cabina de la nave, rota con algunas piezas por aquí y por allá, veía pequeñas chispas eléctricas aparecer de forma esporádica dentro de ella, sin dudar que todos los sistemas de la nave quedaron destruidos con el impacto. El nudo en su garganta acrecentaba, apretando sus manos en el blaster con la firmeza necesaria para ignorar el nerviosismo que sentía, en la parte trasera de su mente el ronroneo de Red se hacía presente como una cálida fogata que le decía " _Vamos, sigue adelante_ ". Puso su mano sobre la destruida cabina, poniendo un pie encima de los escombros para empujarse y mirar mejor hacía adentro, el piloto de la nave seguía dentro; su cuerpo yacía sobre su lado derecho con los brazos extendidos y su cabeza colgando. Su traje mostraba diversos cortes creando manchas de sangre todavía fresca, su casco se había roto de su lado izquierdo mostrando mechones de cabello en dos juego de colores, un morado tan oscuro que casi parecía negro con las puntas de un rosa apagado, y finas líneas de sangre humedecían el cabello. La piel de un púrpura pálido y una marca que cruzaba su mejilla, de su sien caía más sangre por su rostro y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Esos sentimientos conflictivos volvían a aparecer en él con más potencia que antes, esa dulce y culposa satisfacción de ver a un galra sufrir en tal situación conjunto con la ansiedad al reconocer esas facciones, regresando momentáneamente al recuerdo de un par de ojos con dos tonalidades, _gris y purpura_ , en sus irises.

Tales como esos que ahora le estaban viendo, cuando el galra abrió sus ojos momentáneamente llevándolos hacía él, y tan lento que Lance tuvo que aguantar su respiración ese galra intentaba elevar una de sus manos hacía su dirección. No sabía siquiera si lo estaba reconociendo, debía tener una contusión y la vista nublada por el dolor, y sin embargo su boca se movió sin lograr articular ni un sonido en ello, solo un movimiento que pareció decir tan solo una cosa:

 _Lance._

- _Te encontré_ –Decía en un susurro, tomando la mano extendida antes de que cayera entre la suya y metiendo medio cuerpo dentro de la cabina.- _Finalmente te encontré, Keith._

El galra parpadeó lento aun sin saber si le reconocía o no, y Lance solo pudo reírse con alivio al haber encontrado al escurridizo y gruñón galra que le había ayudado a escapar de aquel lugar, ojalá la situación hubiera sido distinta y se hubiera topado con él sano y salvo, no herido dentro de una nave casi destruida. Durante varios doboshes el paladín azul estuvo quitando los escombros y piezas que quedaban de la cabina con tal de abrir más el agujero y así poder adentrase, tomando con cuidado al galra de los hombros levantándolo, Keith gruño apretando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Lance, fue un esfuerzo de varios doboshes más tratar de sacar al galra de los escombros y del hoyo. Una vez afuera, Lance pasó el brazo izquierdo del galra sobre sus hombros y su mano alrededor de su cintura, Keith mantenía su cabeza gacha en el hombro del paladín en lo que Lance prácticamente le arrastraba hacía Red el cual no estaba muy lejos de su posición.

Dentro de Red, los tulemos miraban todo con incredulidad la escena, sin entender por qué el paladín azul ayudaba a un galra moribundo como ese que traía consigo, Lance no se encargó en responder sus preguntas cuando colocaba al galra sobre un banco y se encargaba de quitarle lo que sobraba del casco roto y pasando su dedo sobre su frente, quitando mechones llenos de sangre y sudor.

- _Coran, voy a necesitar que tengas una capsula de recuperación pronto_ –Hablaba por el intercomunicador, dirigiéndose a su cabina tomando asiento frente a los mandos de Red.- _Alguien de aquí lo necesita lo más pronto posible._

Y despegó el león rojo, ignorando las crecientes dudas que los alienígenos comenzaban a tener sobre el paladín azul.

-0-

- _Entonces… ¿Este fue el galra que te ayudo?_

- _Sip._

-Hmmm –Allura no despegaba la vista del galra que ocupaba una de las capsulas en la enfermería. En otras circunstancia jamás en su vida le ofrecería una de sus preciadas capsulas a un sucio galra después de lo que paso hace tantos decafebes, pero esta Allura había cambiado su visión sobre ellos cuando conoció a la Espada de Marmora y lo valerosos que eran sus miembros.

Eso no significaba que no siguiera viendo de forma sospechosa a cualquier galra sin importar si era un agente o no, algunas costumbres eran muy difíciles de quitar. La misión en el planeta _Seoz_ terminó con Pidge logrando desactivar la bomba cuando quedaba menos de un tick para explotarlo ( _Les dije que el blanco era el que había que cortar_ ) y con Voltron destruyéndola flota imperial, posterior a su victoria los tulemos organizaron un festín y un homenaje en su honor al cual Lance no asistió excusándose con no sentirse cómodo rodeado de tanta gente queriendo tocarle –Cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.- Y querer estar presente cuando Keith despertara.

Eso fue ayer, según los cálculos de Coran la capsula debería abrirse en veinte doboshes justo ahora.

- _¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche_? –Shiro se acercó hacía el moreno, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.- _Lance, hemos hablado de esto, tienes que dormir y descansar más seguido, él no se va a ir solo por qué no estés._

- _Estoy bien, Shiro_ –Dijo no queriendo ver a su líder a los ojos. No es que Lance se niegue a comer o dormir apropiadamente, es solo que es raro, todavía no entraba en su cabeza que él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera en el momento en que quisiera, una pequeña y triste parte de Lance seguía preocupado de que si agarraba una ración de más o si dormía por unas vargas más haría que los demás le castigaran y lo pusieran a pelear contra el gladiador de entrenamiento por eso.

Lance podría haberse librado de su aprisionamiento, pero el concepto de la _libertad_ seguía siendo muy abstracto para su algo quebradiza mente.

- _¿Dices que es un miembro de la Espada, no?_ –Preguntaba Pidge, quién casi tenía su rostro pegado al panel de la cápsula.- _Él parece… Bastante joven, quizá un poco mayor que tú Lance, pero en estándares con otros miembros de la Espada que nos topamos, parece como si fuera nuevo._

- _O quizá esta en la Espada de Marmora desde que era un niño,_ -Agregaba Hunk a la conversación, señalando la misma con un dedo.- _Digo, eso puede ser posible, ¿No? ¿Nunca se han preguntado en donde nacen y crecen los galras si ellos no tienen un planeta hogar?_

- _Bueno eeeh, yo siempre pensé que ellos vivían en sus propias naves_ –La princesa se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un tanto ridícula de nunca haberse preguntado eso.- _Antes los galras vivían en Altea cuando su planeta fue destruido, después de eso asumí que vivían en sus propias flotas._

- _No es una mala forma de pensarlo, solo que no creo que una nave sea un lugar ideal para cuidar a un bebé_ –Añadía Pidge alejándose de la capsula, pasando su mano por su cabello.- _Y ahora que lo hablamos, no solo no hemos visto una colonia de galra sino que nunca hemos visto un NIÑO galra, un bebé siquiera._

- _Sí, sí, y además, ¿Se han fijado en las generalas de Lotor? Como se supone que cada una de ellas es mitad galra pero casi no se parecen a uno, ¿Es que los genes de un galra son muy recesivos o tardan mucho en desarrollarse?_

- _Keith…_

- _¿Qué?_ –Hunk volteó a ver a Lance.- _Sin ánimos de ofender hermano, pero no creo que Keith tenga las respuestas para eso, considerando que él es, tu sabes, un galra completo y…_

-Hunk –Shiro le interrumpió y con la mirada le señalo la capsula la cual había abierto y un tambaleante galra salía de ahí, quedando arrodillando en el suelo y apoyándose con sus manos. Lance fue el primero en dirigirse a él, agachándose frente al chico y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- _¿Keith?_ –Apretaba su mano sobre el hombro del otro de forma simpática, el galra con calma elevó su rostro apretando sus ojos un par de ticks antes de abrirlo. Ahí estaban, esos ojos de dos distintos colores con una ardiente _determinación_ en ellos, justo como los recordaba ese día.

- _… ¿Lance?_ –Keith habló, viéndolo a su rostro y moviendo su mano para colocarla en el hombro del paladín azul, Lance asintió un par de veces riéndose con calma.

- _Hey idiota, parece que finalmente nos volvemos a ver_ –Le decía con un toque de burla en su voz, que el galra respondió con una pequeña sonrisa ladina de su parte. Le ayudo a levantarse del suelo hasta que Keith se estabilizaba solo, Lance volteó hacía los demás y con una mano señalaba al chico.- _Chico, este es Keith, un miembro de la Espada. Keith, estos son mis amigos y los demás paladines de Voltron._

- _Es un placer por fin conocerlos a todos en_ persona –Decía él, haciendo una especie de pequeña reverencia hacía todos.- _He escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes por Kolivan, me alegra saber que la Espada de Marmora se ha aliado con Voltron para darle fin a esta guerra._

- _El placer es nuestro, en especial de saber que los miembros de la Espada son aliados del que podemos confiar_ –Allura decía, acercándose hacía donde ellos y atreviéndose a poner una mano en el brazo del galra.- _Y creo que hablo por todos en darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Lance a encontrar el león azul y hacer que Voltron resurgiera otra vez._

- _Mi única misión era vigilar a Lance y proteger la localización del león azul, no esperaba que unir las dos cosas tendría algo positivo_ –Subió los hombros con despreocupación, sin darse cuenta de la mirada y sonido indigno que le enviaba Lance, ni siquiera Allura parecía prestarle atención.

- _Puedes estar en el castillo por el tiempo en que lo necesites mientras te recuperas_ –El paladín negro comentaba, sonriendo de forma afable para el joven miembro de la Espada.- _Si tienes algo que quieras pedir, no dudes en hacerlo._

- _Y mientras estas aquí, quizá puedas respondernos unas cuantas_ preguntas –Pidge hablaba, sus lentes brillando de forma maligna.- _Preguntas sobre la reproducción e infancia de los galra, sus colonias, ya sabes…_

- _Además de saber por qué los híbridos de galra no se ven como galra pero siguen diciendo que son híbridos de galra_ –Añadía Hunk, logrando hacer que sonara como un trabalenguas de una forma u otra. Keith miraba hacía los dos paladines con los ojos bien abierto, parpadeando un par de veces y solo mascullando un " _Uuuuhhhh_ ", Lance no sabía si reír o palmearse el rostro porqué claramente veía como el cerebro de Keith parecía tener un error de sistema ante tanta información lanzada a la vez.

- _Yo, uh, creo que puedo responder una de esas preguntas. También me gustaría contactarme con Kolivan y darle mi estatus actual, más que nada…_ -Volteó a ver hacía Lance a su lado.- _Me gustaría poder conversar a solas un momento con Lance._

El paladín azul tildó su cabeza con curiosidad, el resto de los paladines asintieron y uno a uno fue abandonando la enfermería hasta solo dejarlo a él con el galra recién salido de una cápsula de recuperación. Lance miraba sobre el hombro hacía la puerta –Y no iba a admitirle a nadie que para poder ver por sobre el hombro de Keith tenía que pararse un poco de puntas.- Cuando esta se cerró, había abierto la boca para preguntarle sobre que quería hablar, sin embargo; el galra acortó la distancia que había entre ambos para terminar abrazando al humano, sus manos quedando sobre la espalda media del paladín.

Lance, con toda honestidad, se tensó unos minutos por ese repentino abrazo y su mente actuaba rápido poniendo mensaje tras mensaje de advertencia que decían cosas tipo " _Peligro_ " o " _Ataca_ r" como también " _Protegerse_ ".

- _¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?_ –Pregunto poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Keith y apartándose de forma suave con tal de no ofenderle, dejándole en claro que en sí el gesto no le molestaba.

- _O-Oh, perdona_ –Decía, un pequeño rubor purpura se aparecía en sus mejillas.- _¿T-Te incomodo que hiciera eso?_

- _Eh, n-no, no, es solo que fue repentino_ –Y que estaba a punto de golpearte o morderte por eso.- _Realmente no me molestan que me abracen, solo que para la próxima avisa con anticipación, ¿Bien?_

Keith asintió, Lance sonrió ladino y una idea fugaz se le vino a la mente tomando de la muñeca al chico, jalándolo con él hacía la salida de la enfermería.

- _¡Tengo que enseñarte algo super increíble! ¡No te lo vas a creer, y hasta estuviste dentro de ella pero inconsciente, ya sabes….!_

-0-

El león rojo se paraba imponente y orgulloso en su hangar, aunque desactivado nadie podía negar el calor que irradiaba, tal fogata en medio de una noche helada que te invitaba a estar cerca para recibir de su calidez pero no tan cerca, o podrías terminar quemándote por ello. El galra veía con cierto brillo en sus ojos grisáceos al increíble león frente a él y como su piloto, el paladín azul, se paraba con sus manos sobre su cintura y un aire de total orgullo que le rodeaba por la forma en como sus hombros y su mentón se mantenían altivo y decía " _Sí, yo domé a esta bestia_ ". Con tal de no inflar aún más su doloroso ego, Keith no mencionó en ningún momento que era la primera vez que estaba frente a frente de uno de los leones de Voltron en su vida.

Eso, de todas formas, no le quitaba su impresión el cual si era honesta.

- _Tu piloteas el león rojo_ –Decía asombrado, pocos segundos después un aire de confusión pareció haber caído como un balde de agua sobre él y volteó hacía Lance, subiendo una ceja.- _¿No se supone que deberías estar piloteando el león azul?_

 _-¿Honestamente? Todos pensamos lo mismo_ –Le miró, subiendo un hombro.- _Blue me dejo volarla hasta el Castillo de los Leones cuando los chicos y yo la encontramos en la Tierra, luego de ahí conocimos a la princesa y Coran y nos explicó todo acerca de Voltron, cuando nos movimos para buscar al resto de los leones fue como; ¡SORPRESA, YA NO SERÁS MI PILOTO! Blue me desechó al instante y solo se abrió otra vez con Allura, así que me toco tener que conectarme con red, y viejo… Créeme que no fue fácil._

 _-Hm, ¿Qué tanto?_ –Se cruzó de brazos, Lance suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-C _ASI tuve que poner toda una flota galra en autodestrucción y CASI terminó siendo succionado al espacio, y digo casi porqué Red saltó a rescatarme como diciendo "Ok imbécil, ya entendí, súbete"._

- _Ya veo_ –Volvió a ver hacía el león.- _Así que el león rojo es bastante selectivo con sus pilotos._

- _No viejo, Red es una diva que solo le gusta que le monten un espectáculo y ella decide si le gusta o no_ –Detrás de su mente podía sentir el leve gruñido de Red, uno que en realidad ni negaba lo que le estaba diciendo sino que podía interpretarse como un "Bueno, no se equivoca del todo".- _Pero ahora que soy su piloto, somos inseparables, ¿Verdad que sí, preciosa?_

Otro gruñido, más fuerte que el anterior, que incluso hasta Keith sintió y tal como el otro no estaba lleno de ira o fastidio sino de cariño, ambos chicos siendo bañados por la calidez que era la misma quintaesencia que emitía el león hacía ellos.

- _D'awwww, parece que le agradas_ –Arrullaba Lance hacía el galra, haciendo un adorable puchero con los labios.- _Puede que verte medio muerto, arriesgando tu vida para salvar a esos aliens hicieron que ella se abriera por ti también._

- _No podía seguir fingiendo que yo también quería dispararle a esas personas inocentes por desafiar al Imperio_ –Frunció el ceño, gruñendo un poco.- _Por desgracia, ahora de seguro pensaran que soy un traidor, o bien creerán que estoy muerto cuando mi nave cayó._

- _¿Y eso es malo?_ –Preguntaba Lance mirando unos minutos hacía el suelo, seguido regreso su mirada a Red.- _O sea, no la parte de morir, eso siempre es malo sino en que ahora todos saben que eres un espía y eso…_

-Probablemente ya no pueda volver a mi posición como soldado del Imperio y deba regresar a la base de la Espada para unirme a las tropas otra vez.

- _Oh, ya veo…_

Keith miraba hacía el paladín azul que mantenía su vista hacía el león. Ciertamente el humano parecía más calmado y se le veía más en confianza en su entorno, Lance sentía más seguridad estando en los iluminados pasillos del castillo que en los oscuros y tétricos corredores de la base en donde estaba. Keith sabía cómo observar muy bien, como notar esos pequeños detalles que otros parecían ignorar –Y eso se debía al riguroso entrenamiento que recibió en la Espada, cuando se decidió en tomar misiones de espionaje como su madre.- Si, Lance se veía más contento con la idea de estar fuera de aquella base espacial, pero estar contento no era lo mismo que estar _bien_ y podía notar como el humano aun estando en un ambiente de total confianza, seguía moviéndose con cautela en los pasillos esperando… _¿Esperando qué, en específico?_ Quizá hasta el mismo Lance no tenía una respuesta para eso.

No se veía tan _sano_ , tampoco. Las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos contaban la cantidad de vargas de sueño que negligentemente parecía perder. Su piel morena tenía una ligera palidez por los pocos rayos solares que debería de recibir. Era difícil decir si había perdido u ganado masa muscular, los druidas y científicos se encargaban de que, aunque por muchos quintantes que perdiera sus raciones de alimento, inyectaban directo en sus arterias soluciones con la cantidad de nutrientes y proteínas necesaria para que pudiera sobrevivir aun en la inanición. Su cabello seguía siendo largo y felposo, al menos estaba bien arreglado y las puntas seguían teniendo ese tono blanco producto del estrés y las cantidades de experimentos que tuvo que soportar.

El paladín volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa sincera en su boca que ayudaba a iluminar un poco su cara y a acentuar más la cicatriz que adornaba desde el pómulo derecho y rozaba el puente de su nariz. Y sus ojos poseían brillo, uno que decía lo mucho que se aferraba a la _vida_ y que ocultaba la cantidad de cosas tormentosas y pesadillas con las que tenía que vivir.

Y sin siquiera considerarlo dos veces, no fue raro que se encontrara preguntando lo siguiente:

- _¿Estas bien?_

Lance parpadeó un par de veces, tildando su cabeza a un lado de forma curiosa, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco pero esta vez parecía forzada.

- _Pues sí, estoy bien, estoy muy muy bien_ –Y comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa, tratando de poner su mirada en algo que no fuera el chico a su lado, quién solo resopló negando con su cabeza.

- _Lance, en verdad_ –Insistió, entrecerrando sus ojos para verle con seriedad.- _¿Estas bien?_

Lance mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, el sabor ferroso de su propia sangre dándole la bienvenida a su boca. ¿Qué es lo que podía decirle a Keith? No pensaba contarle como solía estremecerse con las agujas y el olor a antiséptico. Ni tampoco decirle como tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando estuvo frente a un druida después de mucho tiempo. Ni decirle que todas las veces que tenían que entrenar con el gladiador, Shiro o Hunk tenían que apartarlo del robot porqué nacía en él querer destruirlo pedazo por pedazo ( _Eran ellos o yo_ ). O como explicarle que se negaba a comer o dormir porqué su apetito y horas de sueño eran la peor burla que existía en el universo.

Cómo él podía explicarle a Keith, un galra, que encontraba cierta _mórbida felicidad_ cuando veía a otro galra morir a pesar de sentirse culpable después de eso. Que siente asco cuando hasta alguien tan bueno y amable como Hunk le tocaba, le daba una palmada en su espalda o le abrazaba, que la sola idea de alguien tocándole le repulsaba.

Como podía explicarle a Keith, a Shiro, y a Coran lo tan _roto_ que se sentía.

- _No lo sé…_ –Y al parecer, su cerebro solo podía darle ese mensaje, mientras que sus puños se apretaban por la indignación y su mirada se perdía en algún punto inespecífico del suelo.- _N-No lo sé…_

El silencio que se creó entre los dos después de eso pudo haber sido por unos simples ticks como pudo haber tomado unos largos vargas. _¡Pero qué estúpido se sentía!_ Keith no estaba esperando esa respuesta, de seguro esperaba a que fuera sincero con él (Pues, de todas formas, él lo salvó de su aprisionamiento, le seguía debiendo un favor); ¡Y en general se sentía como un imbécil! Coran y Shiro eran quienes más hablaban con él para ayudarle con eso, Lance solo se cerraba.

No era fácil. Nunca será fácil. Tener que revivir todo lo que paso, todo lo que vivió en ese lugar para poder liberarse de él. No era justo, no era sencillo. No quería recordar más, _solo quería olvidar._

- _Se dónde está Adam._

Con eso, el paladín azul recobro un poco de su cordura y veloz giró por completo hacía el galra que también había girado para quedar frente a frente con él, con su característico ceño fruncido y su expresión seria.

- _¿T-Tú, lo sabes?_

- _Sí_ –Asentía.- _Estaba planeando en ir a buscarlo después de hablar con Kolivan._

Oh, así que era cierto que Keith no pretendía quedarse más de un quintante con ellos en el castillo tal como lo sospechó. Lo entiende, todos tienen misiones que cumplir, ¿O no? Y de seguro la de los Marmoritas eran muchos más importantes que las que tienen Voltron, los cuales también tenía mucho que ver con crear alianzas y lazos diplomáticos con otras razas de aliens.

- _Uuh, supongo que fue bueno verte otra vez_ –Yeeep, no podía verse más incómodo por más que lo intentara, Lance miraba al suelo pasando su mano por su nuca _.- U-Uhmm, sería genial si pudiéramos mantenernos en contacto, por qué ya sabes, hasta ahora eres el único galra en quién en verdad confió… ¡Sin ánimos de ofender a Ulaz o Kolivan, por supuesto! H-Hahahahahaha…_

 _Jesús Lance, deja de reírte como idiota_ ; podía sentir que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, tener que admitir algo así en voz alta lo hacía sentir avergonzado a pesar de que no mentía sobre eso.

- _¿Sabías que Adam es pareja de Shiro?_ –Dijo de forma repentina, sorprendiendo al galra en el proceso.- _O lo eran, todavía no entiendo como termino bien eso, pero ambos son los mejores pilotos de la academia espacial en donde asistían._

- _¿En serio?_ –Keith tildó su cabeza a la izquierda. Pareció que se le ocurrió algo puesto que sonrió ladino y sus brazos volvieron a cruzarse sobre su pecho.- _Entonces a Shiro le alegrara saber la noticia que tengo sobre su paradero._

- _Sí, definitivamente_ –Lance asentía.

- _Y quizá quiera participar en su rescate…_ -Dejaba eso al aire, poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla.

- _Sí, es muy posible eso._

- _Lo cual implica que tengo a disposición a los paladines de Voltron para realizar ese rescate…_

- _En eso tienes razón, no dudaríamos en saltar para rescatar a alguien._

- _Lo que significa que tendré que decirle a Kolivan que me tengo que quedar en el castillo hasta hacer el rescate…_

- _Pues eso tiene sentido porqué-_ -Los ojos de Lance se abrieron, chasqueando su lengua palmeó su rostro.- _Ok, ya entendí, yaaaa entendí._

Keith se rio por eso, Lance le vio con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en su cintura.

- _No te rías de mí, no es mi culpa que no lo captara al principio; ¡Se supone que soy el tonto del grupo!_ –Decía indignado, enfurruñándose y gruñendo cuando el galra rio con más fuerza.

- _Vamos tonto, tengo que hablar con mi líder y tú tienes que hablar con el tuyo_ –Le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dándole un apretón amistoso.- _No puedo hablar por el resto de los galras, incluso los de la Espada de Marmora, pero puedo asegurarte que puedes confiar en mí tanto como tú mismo te lo permitas, no voy a cuestionar lo que no quieras decirme si no es lo que quieres._

Lance volvió a sonreír, pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que se veía mucho mejor que la expresión angustiada y vacía que solía poner cuando se perdían en sus pensamientos. Ambos chicos se despidieron de Red, saliendo de su hangar para encaminarse hacia el puente de control donde probablemente estarían todos hablando sobre la próxima misión.

- _Por cierto,_ -Hablo Keith, haciendo que Lance girará a verlo y subiera una ceja por la forma en como el galra estiraba un poco ese traje blanco de la enfermería, que por su complexión se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo parecer que estuviera _MUY_ ajustado y acentuara aún más su cuerpo de una extraña manera (Y no es como si Lance hubiera notado eso o que estuviera mirando su cuerpo, para nada).- _Necesitaré otra ropa, no puedo solo caminar con esto todo el tiempo._

- _Bueno, podía ofrecerte ropa, pero no creo que hasta la de Shiro te quede –_ Por muy buen cuerpo que tenga Keith, de seguro nadaba en la ropa del paladín negro y por supuesto que no diría eso en voz alta.- _¡Oh! ¡Quizá podría pedirle a Coran que te preste alguna de su ropa vieja! Puede que encuentre algo que vaya acorde a ti, sino siempre queda los vestidos de la princesa para usar._

- _O,_ -Interrumpía Keith, juntando sus manos y descendiendo estas a medida que hablaba.- _Podría pedirle a Kolivan que me enviase una de las armaduras de la Espada._

Lance estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre cómo demonios pretendía decirle a su jefe que necesitaba que le enviara ropa y sonara convincente, como si fuera parte de su misión. Además él recordaba a varios miembros con sus respectivas armaduras y en cierta forma que tampoco admitiría en voz alta, sentía un poco de emoción en ver como se vería Keith con su armadura; _¿Tendrá una daga que se transforma en espada también?_ Debería preguntárselo después. Las puertas del puente de control se abrieron y en efecto, todos estaban ahí hablando entre ellos y a pesar de la obvia tensión que sentía Keith al verse víctima de las palabras amable de los demás, una pequeña sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro cuando los demás querían integrarlo en la conversación o mejor dicho, Hunk y Pidge atacaban sin piedad con sus preguntas sobre la naturaleza de un galra.

Tanto Allura como Shiro tuvieron que detenerlos cuando sus preguntas se estaban volviendo más íntimas, que dejaron a un nervioso y muy sonrojado galra enredándose con sus palabras. Lance miraba toda la escena con diversión, en lo que su mano se colocaba sobre su pecho tratando de apaciguar su ansiedad. Quizá esto era un comienzo, uno de algo bueno, uno que esperaba le ayudara de forma positiva en cuanto a sus más grandes miedos e inseguridades.

Esta feliz que su segunda familia estuviera ahí para apoyarle, y podía decir con confianza le entusiasmaba anexar a alguien como Keith dentro de ella, alguien que le enseñara que no todo los seres de su especie son enteramente malos, sino que habían algunos que valían la pena convivir con ellos.

Quizá, ver un galra convivir entre ellos como un miembro más del equipo le ayudaría a quitarse esa amarga sensación de que todo estaría mejor si cada galra que existiera estuviera _muerto, enterrado en lo más profundos de sus macabras pesadillas._


End file.
